Blood On The Moon
by jamiexh
Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany, are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love. Faberry/Brittana
1. The Move

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany, are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 1- The Move

'This is perfect,' Rachel thought to herself as she stood naked in her new wooded backyard. The sun had set and it was the perfect time to explore her territory. This was her land, well her pack's land. And as she was alpha of said pack, it truly did belong to her.

She inhaled and smiled. That smell was intoxicating. The smell of the trees, grass, fog. Living in Manhattan, it wasn't something she smelt very often. Not that she planned on moving from there, she didn't have a choice.

She lived in New York with her two fathers and her mother. But, her mother didn't belong to her pack. Her father's used her mother, Shelby, as a surrogate. Shelby was from a pack whose territory was on the west coast. Though she lived in New York with them, and associated herself with the northeast pack, the west pack never gave up their ties to her.

There were also four other families of pack mates in New York, the Smiths, the Roberts, the Fredericks, and the Pierces. Truthfully, she was closest to the Pierces than any other family, but that was because it was her best friend, Brittany's family. But, as none of the other families had children, it was easy to see why the two young werewolves stuck together.

Brittany and Rachel did everything together for the most part. They played together since they were in diapers. They shared their first kiss and first times with each other. After they both made their first change (Brittany's was a year later than Rachel's) they ran and hunted together when they could. They were as close as sisters and now they very nearly were.

Their move from New York to Lima wasn't planned. As a werewolf, it is their sacred duty to hunt and kill vampires. And in New York, they didn't think they were doing too badly. That is until a group of vampires organized and killed all of the pack that was out hunting that night, which was everyone, but Rachel, Brittany, and Shelby, who wasn't allowed to take part in those pack hunts. With their deaths, Rachel became Alpha, being the most dominant wolf (Although, she may have been the most dominant wolf while the others were alive, too. She never tested her dominance against her fathers.). So, they forced to move out to another area of their territory, where another pack member lived.

Brittany nudged Rachel. "You don't want to run anymore do you?" The blonde winked and gazed at the shorter girl's naked body.

"_Stop that,"_ Rachel projected into the taller girl's head.

"Use your mouth," the blonde flirted. "Although I would rather you use it for other things."

The brunette began to feel the heat from her companion's sexual aura.

"Stop that," the alpha demanded, her eyes aglow with her inner demon, and immediately the heat was gone. Rachel was grateful; the aura of a werewolf could make even the most unwilling person willing.

"Sorry. Are we gonna run or not? I mean we are out here naked."

Rachel inhaled one last time and braced herself. She called to her wolf, who answered without hesitation. She quickly exhaled through the discomfort of her shifting organs. Her breathing became labored as her bones shifted and crunched. She moved to all fours, trying to help her aching body to get into a move comfortable position as the change took over her. Fur burst through her skin like needles. She heard a low whimper from Brittany who body was going through the same process. 'It's over soon.' She told herself. 'It's worth the pain.' Once her body finished her transformation she laid on the ground and panted.

When the alpha stood, she shook her black fur and nudged her white-pelted friend. Brittany groaned, but stood as well. The taller girl always took a longer time to recover than her younger friend. Rachel smirked and used that to her advanced as she took off running, knowing full well that Brittany would chase her when she was ready.

Rachel ran through the woods, taking in the area with all her enhanced senses. The smell of the air, and trees; the feel of the cool dirt ground beneath her paws; the sounds of birds flying overhead, she loved it all. But, then she heard something out of the ordinary, the sound of glass clashing against each other. Wolves are curious by nature; she had to check it out. She rushed over to the sound and found herself looking at someone's backyard. Through the trees, she managed to see a girl who features were shrouded in the darkness that surrounded her. The wolf crept closer to try to get a better look. The girl turned to head back into the house, but all Rachel wanted to do was be near that girl. She started moving closer, trying to hopefully catch at least the girl's scent, when she felt a dull pain on her tail. The black wolf yelped, and spun around to see Brittany smirking back at her. Rachel growled at her friend and turned back to head into the yard, when she hit what felt like a brick wall.

"_What," _the alpha asked.

Brittany walked over to when her friend was and found the same invisible barrier. Both girls looked around for the cause of the blockage, when Rachel finally spotted it.

"_Look. Silver medallions with wolfsbane. Someone is magically keeping us out of here."_

"_Not just us," _Brittany replied, looking at some wooden crosses placed nearby. _"Hey, smell that?"_

"_Squirrel," _the black wolf smirked.

"_Mine."_

"_Not if I beat you to it."_ And with a howl, they both ran off to chase some dinner.


	2. First Day

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 2- First Day

"Ms. Corcoran," Principal Figgins announced as he permitted Shelby to enter with Brittany and Rachel. The three women entered the office and took a seat opposite the principal.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Ms. Corcoran," Figgins started. "I understand that this is unusual for new students, but given the circumstances I thought it would be necessary."

"And which circumstances would that be," the older brunette woman asked.

"Well as you know the two girls are werewolves. William McKinley High School hasn't had any student of a supernatural race in over fifty years. I'm afraid that we are ill-equipped to handle the needs of your species."

"Excuse me?"

"And furthermore, Lima hasn't had any supernatural residents in nearly a decade. I think it would be best if the girls attended a private institution which may address their needs better. Perhaps one in an adjacent town."

"So, you're saying that since my girls are werewolves that we shouldn't be in this town or this school."

"No, Ms. Corcoran, I'm afraid…"

"No, I'm afraid," Shelby said firmly, eyes aglow with her inner demon's presence, "that I don't understand. This is a public institution. It has been almost a hundred years since the government overruled the segregation of supernatural beings. I'm sorry if you don't believe that my girls should be in this school or this town, because you have no legal right to bar them from it. We registered for classes at the beginning of the summer, and they will be attending those classes. And furthermore, as this school and this town are both within the territory of their werewolf pack, you really have nothing to say about them being in Lima. Now, if you would just hand over their class schedules we can be on own way."

The Indian man just handed over the paperwork and the three of the exited the office and headed into the hallway.

"Be good," Shelby instructed them both. "Don't give them any reason to push you out of here. I love you guys. Have a good day." With that she handed them their schedules and kissed them on their foreheads before leaving.

…

"Did you hear the rumors," Puck asked as he approached his best friend, Finn.

"What rumors?"

"We have werewolves."

"So?"

"Female werewolves, dude."

"I don't get it."

"Alright, listen, werewolves are easy, bro. Right before the full moon there are these like three days when werewolves crave sex constantly. They will take anyone, even your virgin ass."

"Yeah," Finn stated. "But, I'm with Quinn and she's like super hot. And you're with Santana."

"Dude, Santana and I fuck. That's all. I mean, she like to think I'm hers, but she's got no permanent claim on the little Puckasaurus. And yeah, Quinn's hot, but aren't you sick of getting nothing from her? Come on, those girls are sure thing. And besides, who knows, they might even be hotter than, Q."

"I don't know, man."

"Fine. Your loss. More were-pussy for me."

…

When Rachel arrived at her first class she really didn't know what to expect. It was a special topics class about supernatural beings. She took a deep breath and entered the room. There were already a few students there. She saw a kid in a wheelchair next to a Goth looking Asian girl. Behind them was a boy that clearly gay chatting with a heavier black girl. None of them really sparked her interest until she saw a blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit reading a book. Sure, the girl was gorgeous, but she was drawn to her so strongly that it was impossible to ignore. Rachel took the desk immediately behind and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hey."

"Hi," the blonde answered.

"I'm new here. My name is Rachel."

"Quinn."

"Okay, Quinn. Do you ever answer a question with more than one word?"

The blonde turned around and smirked. "Maybe."

"Oh. So what caused you to choose this class?"

"My dad, actually. He believes in being educated about the evils of supernatural beings. They are such an abomination."

"They're cursed, definitely, but abomination? That's kind of harsh. I mean especially because you can't pick what you are."

"It doesn't matter. All non-humans are evil and will be forever condemned."

"Most non-humans may be innately evil, but like humans we have a choice. It's harder on us, but we can choose to be good."

"Bull."

"As a werewolf, I choose it every day. I could go slaughter humans, but instead I try to protect them from beings often less scrupulous than me. I kill vampires so that humans don't have to worry about them. It's my gift and my curse."

"You're a werewolf," Quinn said loud enough for the whole classroom to hear and immediately murmurs erupted. Fortunately, for Rachel, before Quinn could say anything further, the teacher entered the room.

"Settle down, you bunch of miscreants. Now, we all know why you're here so let's get to it. I'm gonna start with attendance. Not that I care if you're here or not, but the state does. So you know the drill, answer when I call your name."

"Wheels."

"Present."

"Azimio."

"Here."

The teacher paused at the next name and looked up at Rachel.

"Berry."

"Here."

Though the teacher continued to read the names off, she had another agenda in mind.

"_What are you doing here, Rachel?"_

"_Nice to finally meet you, Sue. And you know why we're here."_

"_I know why you're in Lima, but why are you in my class?"_

"_Just picked it. Didn't know you taught it."_

"_No one what I am here and I intend to keep it that way, got it?"_

"_As your alpha, you can't tell me what to do."_

Sue looked up to find Rachel's eyes with a light glow. _"I'm sorry, Rachel. But, please do control yourself. Your demon is showing."_

The brunette girl closed her eyes and exhaled and they were normal when she reopened them. _"You talk to Brittany, yet?"_

"_No." _

"_Maybe you should."_

"_I will. Send my daughter to me during her free period, okay? Please don't let her say anything until I talk to her."_

"_I can agree to that much." _


	3. Extra Curricular Activities

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 3- Extra Curricular Activities

A knock on the office door broke Sue from her reverie. She smiled gently when she saw Brittany in her doorway.

"Close the door," Sue said firmly. Brittany did so, and walked over to the taller blonde lady. "Now give your mother a hug." Brittany smiled and immediate threw her arms around the teacher. "I've really missed you."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Sit down," The older woman asked gently gesturing to the chair. "You were never the reason I left. I loved your father and I do believe that he loved me, but then he found his mate and it broke my heart. I couldn't be there with him every day knowing that he was in love with someone else. And leaving you," she stumbled on the words. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You were so little. Every time I think of you I can still picture my little two-year old perfect blonde daughter calling me 'Mommy.' I love you and I've missed you every day. I know I've given up the right to be your mother a long time ago, but I would like to try again."

"I would like that," Brittany answered smiling.

Sue smiled back. "But, here's the catch. No one can know. I'm not well liked here. I'm mean and bitter and you are basically all's that good and right in this world. I can't taint that with my blemished image. I will be your mother, but no one can know. Also, my only saving grace here is that people think I'm human, so no one can know that I'm born a werewolf. Is that okay?"

Brittany sighed, but just shrugged. The younger girl clearly wasn't completely okay with the arrangement and Sue could tell. "Brittany, I'm sorry I can't just talk up the role as your mother like I should. I established myself here as human because of the bigotry and hatred of our kind. And I've managed to get away with it for years. And losing you and in many ways losing your father as well made me very bitter. Think about it, how bad would our species look if Lima knew that that they had a bitter, mean, old werewolf?"

"But, there are bitter, mean, old humans out there. And you're not old, mom."

"I know, but the humans don't see it that way. And thank you for saying that, Brittany. So do you understand? I mean, it is okay?"

"I guess."

"I love you, never forget that."

"Okay."

"And now, I'm going to try to help you and Rachel with your transition into McKinley. You both will be joining my cheerleading group called the Cheerios. Those girls basically rule the school. You both join they can't touch you. Plus, looking like I'm snatching up you two with your enhanced abilities looks good for me." She handed Brittany a piece of paper. "This is the combination to your locker in the girls' sports locker room. Your uniform is already hanging up in there. Don't worry. I got your sizes from Shelby. I already spoke to Rachel and gave her hers at the end of first period. Now, you should get going. Your free period is almost over and you should check out your locker before heading to class." Sue stood up and kissed Brittany on her forehead. "I love you. I'll see you at dinner tonight. Shelby invited me over. Is that okay?"

Brittany smiled. "Yeah. Thanks mom."

With Brittany headed out to the locker room to find her locker and see the uniform. She quickly started to search and was immediately met with a cold voice.

"Hey, get outta…"a Latina in a red cheerleading uniform started. But, the attitude stopped as soon as the girl really looked at the blonde. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Brittany answered, looking up to meet the other girl's gaze. The girl was completely gorgeous and the blonde smiled and started to flirt. "I'm looking for my locker. I'm new here. I definitely could use some help."

"Have you spoken to Coach, yet? She doesn't let just anyone on the team."

"Yeah, just left her office. I'm Brittany." She offered her hand and a small smile.

"Awesome. I'm Santana. Are you going to get changed now or…"

"Yeah, I am. This is my info."

"Hey, your locker is right next to mine."

"Look at that," Brittany smirked. She quickly got changed, catching the Latina peeking at her every so often. The blonde werewolf smiled inside. Maybe she just made a friend…or more.

…

"I can't believe that you made me change into my cheerleading outfit before trying out for glee," Rachel complained.

"Mom said that if we're Fruit Loops that the other kids can't really do anything to us."

"It's Cheerios, Brit. And I think that she means that they can't be mean or anything to us. Not that have to let us do what we want."

"But, still it couldn't hurt."

They walked into the classroom and found a large group of people already there. Rachel smirked when she saw that Quinn girl from her class this morning. The blonde was hanging on a very tall boy, who appeared to be eyeing the brunette with interest.

On the other side of Quinn sat Santana, who was clearly disgusted by the blonde's over the top displays of affection. The Latina smiled and waved at Brittany, while a boy with a Mohawk wiggled his eyebrows at both girls.

"Oh, no way," Quinn yelled out. "We're not letting any werewolves in here." A gasp broke out in the choir room at that statement. Santana immediately paled, while the Mohawk kid smirked and the tall boy raised his own eyebrows.

"Quinn," the curly haired teacher scolded. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Mr. Schuester, the glee club director. Would you like to audition?"

The brunette alpha stepped forward. "I'm Rachel Berry and this is Brittany Pierce. And yes, we would love to auction for the glee club," she said looking in Quinn's direction."

"Great," Schue replied. "Are you going to auction individually or together?"

Rachel looked to her friend. _"Individual okay?"_

"_Sure."_

"Mr. Schuester, we shall be auctioning individually. I'll go first. I'll be singing 'On My Own' from the Broadway classic, Le Mis."

Brittany smirked as Rachel sang and literally blew everyone away with her powerful voice. She even received a standing ovation from the class sans Quinn (and Finn, who stood, but was immediately pulled down by his girlfriend). Then it was Brittany's turn. She chose Brittney Spears' 'Slave For You' and used the best gift she had at her disposal, dance. As Brittany moved she mesmerized everyone in the room. Needless to say, they were both welcomed into the club by mostly everyone.

Immediately following rehearsal, the tall boy, who introduced himself as Finn, was dragged out by Quinn and Santana walked briskly passed the two werewolves. The boy with the Mohawk, Puck, approached them as the room cleared out.

"Hey, so you both are totally smoking and if any of you need any servicing of the carnal variety, I would be glad to offer my services."

Brittany turned to Rachel, "What did he just say?"

The alpha shook her head. "He offered to have sex with us, Brit." She then turned back to the boy. "Thank you, Noah, is it?"

"I prefer Puck," he answered.

"Puck then. We'll consider your offer."

"Hey, it's as good as offer as any. I mean, my boy, Finn, would probably offer too, but Q's got his balls in the palm of her hand."

"Thank you, Puck. I'm sure we'll be in touch."


	4. Truths

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 4- Truths

"Okay, class," Sue started. "Normally, I would wait to go into the history and classifications of werewolves, but as we find ourselves in the presence of one," she looked to Rachel, "I thought we should do it earlier in the semester. Any objections?"

When no one spoke up, she continued. "Okay, we will start with the history of werewolves. The thing about werewolves is that they were once human. Once being the operative word. Many years ago in a country known at the time as Transylvania, group of people became willingly possessed by a demon. This demon killed their human body and because of that they can no longer be in the presence of sunlight. These demons, now known as vampires, drink the blood of human beings to survive in their undead state. Vampires all originated from the same area of Transylvania, but ironically none of the humans that lived in that area were killed by them. No, instead the vampires went after the gypsies and other town folks from other areas. Well, the gypsies didn't take to kindly to that fact, so they cursed those human town folks.

They noticed that wolves were one of the few creatures that could kill these vampires. But, just turning those humans into wolves would be too easy; it wouldn't be torturous enough for them. So, they also put the demon that lived in the vampires in them. So they would have dueling natures in them. So, werewolves aren't human, not anymore. They are part wolf and part demon. And one hundred percent dangerous. But, we'll get to that a little later.

Now, there are two classifications of werewolves and they are what are referred to as mutts and purebreds. A mutt is a werewolf that was bitten. A purebred is werewolf that born a werewolf. They are typically more powerful than mutts because they born into it. However, there is a distinction in purebred werewolves. The purebreds that are descendants of the original werewolves in Transylvania are referred to as feral. They are most powerful werewolves and they are in charge of the packs. They are to keep the other werewolves in check and deal with the vampires. And the government does support this. There are currently six feral werewolf packs, but there used to be a lot more. Because of that other packs inherited some larger territory. This is why Ohio is part of the northeast pack. Rachel's pack if I'm not mistaken. Am I?"

"No," the brunette alpha stated.

"Now this goes without saying," the teacher continued, "but without training and control, the more powerful the werewolf, the more dangerous he or she is. And the danger ironically does not come from the wolf, it comes from the demon. The demon is a blood drinker and its favorite prey is human. The wolf is not that picky. Now I'm going to put on a video that proves my point." She pulled the TV to the center of the room and popped a DVD in. "This is a werewolf. Yes, they look like normal wolves. Now, in this case the werewolf is not controlling itself, which is why it is in a cage. Now, in a second, a window will open with a piece of beef. See how the werewolf immediate runs over to it and starts eating. Now, in another second, a drop of human blood is released in the corner. Watch the werewolf." Immediately on the screen the werewolf's eyes glowed as it rushed towards the scent of the blood, growling and snarling when it found no meat.

"Without control, I werewolf will always go for the human, even if it has an acceptable meal in front of it." With that the bell rang. "Read chapter 8 tonight," Sue said as students started to file out of the room.

When the room emptied out, Rachel approached the older secret werewolf. "So for whose benefit was that? Theirs or mine?"

"Mostly yours. We are dangerous creatures, Rachel."

"You think I don't know that," the brunette demanded. "I'm an alpha. I'm powerful. And I changed earlier than anticipated. My first night, I stumbled upon a guy trying to rape a woman in the park. I killed and ate him while she escaped. Police found me and found out what I did and the only reason I didn't get put down like they do to any dangerous puppy was because the girl went to the police and told them what happened. But, you can't tell me that had that girl not escaped as I chomped on her attacker that I wouldn't have eaten her too."

"You would have. That's what happened to my sister when we were little. She couldn't control herself and killed many people, so they killed her. That's why I'm worried for you guys here. If you or Brittany…"

"But, we don't. After my first change, my dads and Shelby helped me. And in return, I made sure Brittany was prepared for her change. We won't screw up."

"I hope so."

"That's why Brit and I change at least once a week together, to help each other control ourselves."

"I don't know how you do that. To go through the pain and that struggle so often."

"You only change at the moon, don't you?" Sue nodded. "The more changes you make the more control you have. I hate the pain, but I love the result. Okay, that kind of a lie. I both love and hate what I am. Love the power, hate the curse. But, I am what I am, and there is nothing I can do to change that. I've accepted that, but have you, Sue? You may be the older wolf here, but you've been away from the pack for years. Maybe it would do you good to change more with us."

"We'll talk about that later, because I think you have a class to attend."

…

"Hey Santana," Brittany flirts. She'd been waiting by her locker for the other girl during her whole free period.

"Hi," the Latina quickly answered, before rushing.

"Hey, what's your hurry?"

"I just have to go."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't believe you," Santana yelled. "Why didn't you tell me what you were?"

"A dancer?"

"A werewolf," she said before trying to walk away again.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. You people have the ability to make people feel…things. Things they wouldn't ordinarily feel."

"You think I used my aura on you? Why? We don't do that? We aren't supposed to do that."

"Clearly that doesn't stop everyone."

"Wait," Brittany commanded. "Who? Did Rachel…"

"No. Rachel didn't do anything to me."

"Then who?"

The Latina quickly sat on the bench and sighed. "A couple of years ago, I went to Florida to visit some of my relatives in the summer. I was there for a while and I met these two werewolves. They were twins, a boy and a girl. They were cool at first, but then…"

"Then…"

"One night, we were hanging out. I don't remember much about what happen other than I had sex with both of them. I was a virgin at the time so I can't imagine what would possess to want to have sex with them. I found out later what they were and how they did what they did. They made me feel things, and I've tried so hard to feel what I felt with them with another human being, but I haven't because they created it. And I feel something like that with you."

Brittany smirked. "What you feel is what you feel. I didn't create anything. I can show the difference if you like to prove it to you, but I didn't create anything. And for the record, the feeling is mutual."

"No, I can't. I'm sorry," Santana replied turning to leave.

"Wait, please. Can we just try to be friends, at least?"

"Okay."

…

"Hey, Rach," Finn said as he approached the shorter girl.

"Hello Finn."

"So, I was wondering if we could work on a song together sometime. You know, cause you're really good and I'm kind of the male lead and we'd be good together."

"I'd like that," she flirted, gently caressing his arm, pushing a little bit of her sexual aura on him. "But, the full moon is only two days away and the moon heat has already started. You know when werewolves get all sorts of restless and want sex so they don't give into the demon and want blood. Lots and lots of sex." He swallowed hard. "I don't know if that would be right all things considering."

"It won't be a problem."

"How's that now?"

"Cause I'm single."

"Really," she smirked. "So tomorrow, say 7 o'clock."

"Sounds perfect. Now I have to go take care of something," he said as he left quickly.

"That was wrong," Brittany stated as she walked up to her alpha. "We're not supposed to use our aura. And I thought you didn't like him."

"It was just a little push. And I don't like him. It's not about him. It's about getting to her."

"You like her."

"She's hot. And I want in her pants. I'm not denying that."

"It's deeper than that. I've never seen you try to get under someone's skin so much. You like her."

"Don't you have a girl you were going to try to woo?"

Brittany sighed. "She doesn't like werewolves. She thought I did to her what you just did to Finn. I didn't. I like her. I want her and for more than just this moon fever."


	5. Heat

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 5- Heat

"Hey Quinn," Finn started as walked towards her. "We should talk."

"Okay. We have lunch, we should…"

"In private." He pulled her into an empty classroom. "I think we should see other people."

"What?"

"I mean, I know we've been together for like a year now, but…"

"No," she stated firmly. "This is not happening. We are not breaking up."

"Quinn. It's been fun, but I get nothing from you. I can't even really touch your boobs. I can't deal with that anymore."

"What if I let you touch them."

He hesitated, but then shook his head. "No, it's too late. Besides I'm actually going to get laid tomorrow night with Rachel, so I'm going to go with the sure thing. I'm sorry, but Puck's right. Guys have needs, and you're not fulfilling mine."

With that he left her in the room to cry. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text.

…

"Hey Quinn, I got your message. What's wrong," Puck asked concerned.

"Just take me home, Puck," she answered sadly.

"Okay."

…

"So Quinn, why are we…" he was cut off by lips on top of his. Puck quickly kissed back and brought the blonde girl down on top of her bed. "What are we doing?"

"Well," she started. "You're kissing me and if you play your cards right, I might have sex with you?"

"Awesome." And with that he went back to kissing her.

…

"Lopez," Sue called out during the beginning of practice. "Where's Fabray?"

"I have no idea, coach. I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Whatever, back to formation. Berry, Pierce, pay attention to the routines."

"Quinn was gone the rest of the day," Brittany asked her alpha.

"I guess so."

"Weird, cause Puck was gone the rest of the day, too. Do you think they?"

Rachel suddenly felt betrayed. "I hope not."

…

"That was amazing," Puck said snuggling back into Quinn. "You were amazing. You're smoking. Finn's a fool to dump you." He tried to caress her bare nipples only to be smacked away.

"You were a mistake," she tells him. "I thought it would be different. But it just hurt. Please leave."

"Quinn."

"No go."

"Fine," he replied getting dressed. "I can't believe I used a condom with you. I prefer to go at it raw and I tried to make it special. Guess I was wrong."

"Puck," she yelled. "Just go." As soon as he left the room, she broke down in tears.

…

The next day went by quick. Quinn was quiet and distant in school, while Finn fawned all over Rachel. The heat from the full moon was burning her pretty hard and she needed the sex to calm her down. Finally, seven o'clock rolled around and Finn arrived at her house.

"Hey Finn," Rachel flirted.

"Hey, Rach," he stammered. "These, uh, these are for you." He handed her a box of chocolates. "I didn't know if you could, uh, have them cause you're a wolf and dogs can't have chocolate. But, it's the thought that counts, right?" He smiled nervously at her waiting her answer. Rachel found this kind of endearing, and she smiled back. She almost felt bad about using him. Almost.

"That was very thoughtful of you. And yes, I can eat chocolate. Why don't you come inside?" As soon as he entered the house, she quickly put her lips on his.

"Rach," he asked pulling away.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs to my room. Don't worry. My mom and Brit are out. It's just us." He smiled nervously as she took him by the hand and led him into her bedroom. She pulled him in and kissed him hard. She quickly grabbed at his shirt to pull it off him.

"You waste no time."

"Moon's riding me hard. Need some release." She pulled off her own shirt, leaving herself completely bare from the top up in front of the boy. She didn't bother wearing a bra that day, not with the moon rising and the heat of it driving her insane.

"Mailman," he whispered.

"What?"

"Never mind that. You're beautiful."

She kissed him again. "There's more of me to discover. Just don't take too long."

It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to be shed and for Rachel to roll a condom onto Finn. He quickly settled between her legs and they both groaned when he entered her. A few awkward thrusts later, he began to find a rhythm. Rachel finally began to enjoy it, when he came with a loud moan. He paused above her trying to catch his breath.

"That was it," she growled, angrily, pushing him off her.

"What do you mean? You didn't?"

"Oh my god, no one could in that amount of time. Seriously, Quinn liked that?"

"Quinn and I never actually…"

"You're a virgin!" She let a yell of frustration. "Get your clothes back on and get out of my house. I can't believe I wasted all that energy on a virgin. Oh god, I need to run."

"Run?"

"Either I run or I start drinking some blood, since you clearly took sex off the table. A virgin, ugh. You made the fever worse. I thought the Quarterback would have some experience. Now, hurry up so I can go and change."

"Fine." He quickly grabbed his clothes and headed out the door. She quickly locked up and headed to her yard. She closed her eyes and began her painful transformation. Once she finished, she relished in the fact that the heat was no longer on her. It was a surprise that being a wolf during the moon fever, as they called this time when the drive for sex or blood was high, could stop the cravings. The wolf being released strengthened the wolf to be able to fight the demon's blood cravings. She just smiled to herself and took off running.

…

Russell Fabray just couldn't sleep knowing that those creatures were out there. He heard a howl the other night and just knew. He hated all supernatural creatures. Religion taught him that they were an abomination and were to be eliminated. He invested in all sorts of magical charms to keep the werewolves and vampires at bay. Wooden crosses, silver charms, wolfsbane; he'd try it all if it meant keeping his family safe. But, even despite all his efforts, they're here. And they were right outside his own home.

He knew what he had to do. He had to hunt them down and kill them. He ordered some silver bullets online, but in the meantime, he knew regular would work just fine; it would just be a little harder. He hunted for a little while every night. He knew it was the right thing to do, even if it scared the living daylights out of him. What if they bite him and change him into one of those creatures? But, still it was a risk he had to take.

The last couple of nights, he was met with no success, but tonight, he heard it, a howl. He knew a wolf was near. He could hear the sound of paws hitting the hard ground and cocked his gun in its location. Finally, he saw the wolf. It was difficult to see, because of its black fur, but he found it. Ducking behind the protection on his property, a shot rang out from his gun. A canine scream erupted from the woods, and though he knew he should check to ensure that he killed it, the fear paralyzed him too much to check. He retreated back to his own home, and hoped to find a body in the woods in the morning.


	6. Aftermath

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 6- Aftermath

The pain that broke out in Rachel's side was indescribable. It burned. Not a silver burn, no she imagine that it would hurt much more. Silver poisoned their blood, making it almost like an acid. It would burn through their bodies until it reach their hearts and killed them. No, the pain wasn't like that, but still it hurt just the same. And it was possibly killing her.

She screamed as she changed back to her human form. Even though her change help heal her a little, she could still see the blood pouring out of her. She needed help and fast. She cried as she pressed her hand to her wound on her side, and mentally called to her mother and Brittany for help.

…

"Damn," Brittany swore as she rolled over. She had just finished having sex with Puck and catching her breath before she pushed for another round. "That was…"

"_Mom, Brit, I need help,"_ Rachel's voice rang out in her head._ "I've been shot. I'm by the place with the anti-werewolf charms. Come get me." _

Shelby quickly followed. _"I'm on my way. Brittany, you know where she is?"_

Terrified for her friend she answered. _"Yeah. I'll meet you at the house."_

"_Okay."_

Brittany quickly got up and pulled on her clothes. "Where are you going," Puck asked her.

"Rachel's been hurt. I have to go get her."

He quickly grabbed his clothes. "I'm coming with."

"You don't have to."

"Can you run to where she is faster than I can drive?"

"No."

"We're going."

…

"There," Brittany called as they found the brunette lying on the ground.

"My pup," Shelby moaned. Rachel was barely conscious. Puck quickly picked her up and they wrapped her in a blanket before heading off to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, they immediately pulled Rachel into surgery to remove the bullet. After a while, a doctor came out.

"We removed the bullet and stitched her up," he informed them. "She lost a lot of blood so we gave her a transfusion. We know she's a werewolf, but her body shouldn't reject the blood. She's stable now, you can go see her."

When they walked into the room they found Rachel asleep on a bed with an IV in her arm. "She should be awake by morning," the doctor continued. "But we would like to keep her for observation all day tomorrow."

"I'm afraid that will be up to Rachel," Shelby said. "Werewolves don't like being contained for too long. Especially on the rise of the moon with all the human blood in a hospital. It may not be good for the demon."

"We'll have to see."

With that the doctor left and Shelby and the two teenagers were left in the room with Rachel.

"You both should go home," the older woman informed them. "It's a school night. I'll stay with Rachel."

"I'm not leaving her," Brittany answered.

"Fine."

"Maybe you both should go get something to eat," Puck suggested. "I'll watch Rachel then head on home when you get back." Both wolves paused. "Come on. It's been a long day. You both could use something in your stomach."

"Alright. Come on, Brittany."

He waited for them to leave and when they did he approached Rachel and pricked his finger. He slid it underneath her nose and smiled when she reacted.

"Come on, Rach. Bite me. I want to be one of you guys. I need you to change me. You're weak." The wolf growled at that statement. "My blood can help you get better. Just bite me." The demon in Rachel reacted to that. She licked the blood and prepared to bite when Shelby reentered the room.

"Okay, Puck…Holy shit. What are you doing?" She ran at full speed, dropping her coffee along the way to pull the boy away from the alpha wolf.

"I was just," he stammered.

"I don't care what you were just. Get out of here now. You might have just done more harm than good."

Rachel let out a growl that wasn't human or wolf as Puck left. Shelby headed towards her daughter and took her into her arms. "My baby girl. I'm so sorry. We're going to fix this. I promise."

…

Rachel woke up to the sounds of quiet beeping and the smell of antiseptic. She wrinkled her nose at the scent and quickly opened her eyes and then closed them with a groan. The room was bright and she needed to get used to the brightness slowly. Once she really opened her eyes, and she saw that she was in a hospital room, she growled angrily.

Her mother and Brittany who were both sleeping in chairs immediately awoke at the sound and didn't have time to react as Rachel pulled out her IV.

"Rachel, stop," Shelby ordered. "You're going to hurt yourself."

The younger brunette just growled and got up. Shelby stepped in front of her. "Please," her mother pleaded.

"I want to go home," the alpha demanded.

"You can't just leave. You have to have a doctor clear you."

"Then get one to."

Shelby looked to Brittany who went off to the nurses' station to try to get a doctor. A few minutes later one came in, looking a little annoyed, with Brittany in tow. He glanced at Rachel and her file. "I'm sorry," he explained. "But he cannot allow you to leave."

"Are you serious," Rachel argued. "Tonight's the first night of the full moon. Do you really think it's wise to keep me here?"

"You were shot and you lost quite a bit of blood. We gave you stitches and need to monitor you." But, Rachel didn't want to hear it. She growled and started to change. She gritted her teeth through her pain which was made worse by her wounds, but gave herself no recovery time as she snarled at the doctor.

The doctor swallowed hard. "Okay. She can go," he said as he ran out of the room.

"That wasn't nice, Rachel," her mother scolded.

"_Got what I wanted didn't I?"_

"I guess. Are you going to change back?"

"_Into what? I have no clothes."_

"Okay. Good point. Come on."

…

"I still don't know why you insisted on going to school, Rachel," Brittany stated as they walked into the cafeteria at lunch.

"And miss all the gossip about the full moon tonight," Rachel laughed. "Besides I have a human to educate. And there he is."

"Please be nice."

"I'm always nice."

Rachel walked over to Puck and cleared her throat. "A word, Puckerman?"

He swallowed noticeably, but got up and went to side with her. "Yes," he asked.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I wanted…"

"You wanted what?"

"I wanted you to change me. I wanted to be special, ya know?"

She laughed. "Your humanity makes you special. What we are is not. It's a cursed life, and what you tried to do wouldn't have gotten you changed. It would have gotten you killed. And then it would have gotten me killed. Look, I know this life looks appealing, but it's not. You have no idea what you would have been giving up."

"Maybe I do."

"The fact that you said that means you don't. This conversation's over," Rachel answer before walking away.

Puck stood there for a minute before being slapped by Quinn, who, unbeknownst to him, overheard the whole conversation.

"Hey," he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"You tried to turn yourself into a werewolf?"

"Can you blame me? I mean, come on, sex is awesome. And being a wolf and having sex all the time. No brainer."

"Did you have sex with Rachel?"

"No. I had sex with Brittany."

"Unbelievable," she said as she turned to leave.

"Finn had sex with Rachel," he yelled after her.

She stopped and sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought as much."

…

"You slept with my boyfriend," Santana yelled at Brittany.

"I slept with Puck. He said you weren't dating. Sex is not dating."

"But, you knew I was sleeping with him."

Brittany took a step closer to the Latina, who stiffened. "I slept with him, because I couldn't sleep with the one I wanted to. I like you, Santana. I like you a lot. And I think you like me too. And I get that you're scared, but I would never do anything to hurt you." She moved closer to the other girl and whispered into her ear. "Stop me if you don't want this." Brittany gently pressed her lips to Santana's who softened immediately as she gave into the feeling. Despite being gentle, it was the most powerful kiss either girl had ever experienced.

After a moment, Santana quickly pulled away. "Oh God. I have to go," she answered as she left Brittany alone.

…

Rachel was washing her hands in the bathroom when Quinn stormed in.

"You, out," the blonde commanded the other girls in the lavatory. They scrambled and quickly exited. "You," she spat at the alpha. "We're going to have confrontation."

Rachel glared at her. "Speak," she ordered.

"Don't play dumb. You slept with my boyfriend, and your friend slept with my best friend's."

"Actually, I slept with your ex-boyfriend. And yes, though Brittany slept with Puck, and he and Santana aren't actually dating. So you're wrong on both accounts."

"And you tried to turn Puck?"

"No, Puck wanted me to turn him. And I didn't."

"I hate you people. You take everything from me. My boyfriend. The boy lost my virginity to. Glee club. Cheerios. And I think I'm losing my best friend to yours. What haven't you ruined?"

"Wait, you lost your virginity to Puck? Granted, I don't blame you. Finn was very disappointing. Not that you slept with him."

"How did you know that?"

"How do you think?"

"Finn," the blonde sighed as she headed into a stall and sat on the toilet. "It's a good thing that I didn't take him back." Her anger was quickly diffusing and she started to cry. "Everything is so screwed up. I was supposed to lose my virginity to Finn, and we'd get married eventually and get out of Lima. But, you guys come here and destroy everything. I was the head bitch in charge until you guys get here and now I find myself usurped by you."

Rachel was surprised that she actually felt bad for the other girl. She tried so hard to get under her skin because of the blonde's prejudice about her species. The brunette softened stood on the outside of her stall. She wasn't really the monster that everyone thought. "Well, that makes sense," Rachel joked. "I am a bitch after all. And an alpha at that. But, no, you're not usurped. Brit and I, we're just the next new thing. Eventually we will fade and blend in." She helped Quinn up and gave her a wet towel to help clean her face. "You're more special than you know."

And for the first time the blonde looked at the alpha and genuinely smiled. There was a pause for a moment and both girls' started to close in on each other. Their lips were inches away from connecting, when the bathroom door opened and a group of girls walked in. Quinn blushed and quickly fled, while Rachel growled and hit the tiled wall, causing several tiles to crack. Maybe Brittany was right. Maybe there was something there between her and Quinn.


	7. Full Moon

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 7- Full Moon

"Do we really have to lock ourselves up again tonight," Brittany asked her alpha. Last night was the first night of the full moon and because of Rachel getting shot and Sue's overall fear of being a wolf in Lima they all decided to lock themselves in the cages in Sue's basement.

"You know why we have to do this," Rachel sighed. She hated being locked up as much as Brittany did, but she knew that it was for their own protection.

"It just doesn't feel right being cooped up in a cage. I mean, it's the full moon. We should be running and hunting. Playing with you in the cage is okay, but I'd rather play outside."

"Believe me, I know. I want to run as much as you do if not more. Being caged is kind of like dying inside, but it isn't safe for us right now until we figure out who shot me and why. Now as much as we both hate it, we're both going to be at your mom's by six and we're going to lock ourselves in. Don't make me come looking for you, Brit."

"Fine."

…

"Santana," Brittany called out after Cheerio practice. "You've been avoiding me ever since the day we kissed and I don't like it."

"Shh," the Latina scolded. "Did you have to say that so loud?"

"Actually I did. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not…"

"You are. You're afraid of something and I don't know what it is."

"Brittany…"

"I know you like me. That's a given, because you think I'm influencing you and I'm not. Is it because I'm a werewolf? Or is it because I'm a girl? What are you afraid of?"

"Everything," Santana whispered. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Brittany nodded and Santana led her to an empty classroom. "I afraid of everything," the brunette continued. "I'm afraid because I have all these feelings, feelings for you that I don't understand. What I feel isn't like anything I've ever felt before. It's different than when the twins put their aura on me or what I feel with Puck. It's stronger. It's powerful. And I can't deny it, as much as it does scare me."

"What do you feel," the blonde asked as she closed the gap between them.

"I like you. And it's got to potential to be much stronger than that. My feelings grow every day. And when we kissed, for the first time it felt right. It felt like home. Like I belonged with you, and that scares me."

"What so wrong about being with me?"

"Nothing wrong with it. It's just its hard. Now, I don't know about how it was in New York, but in Lima, being gay is hard. There is still a lot of homophobia here and my grandmother would disown me if she knew. Plus, there is the werewolf factor. My parents didn't know what those twins did to me, but they know they did something to me. And they know what werewolves can do to people. They wouldn't completely trust you. And I don't like that because for some reason, I trust you."

"You trust me," Brittany questioned pressing their bodies so that their lips were only inches away.

"Yes."

"Show me." With that the werewolf closed the gap between them completely by wrapping her arms around Santana and kissed her with all that she had. The Latina moaned into the kiss and moved her lips against hers. Brittany held the girl close and sat down on the bench pulling the brunette to straddle her.

…

"_Brittany,"_ Rachel's voice suddenly broke out in the blonde's head. _"Where are you? It's after six."_ Brittany froze. She and Santana were so focused on kissing each other that they lost track of time.

"What's wrong," the Latina asked.

"It's late," Brittany answered. _"I'm sorry,"_ she apologized to her alpha. _"I'm at school with Santana."_

"Do you have to go," Santana questioned.

At the same time, Rachel yelled at her. _"At school? You'll never get to your mom's before the moon rises. Find someplace to lock yourself up."_

"I'm sorry," the blonde said aloud.

"What's going on," Santana demanded.

"I'm going to change soon," Brittany explained as she quickly fled down the hallway with the other girl in tow. "I was supposed to go home and lock myself in a cage at my mother's house, but I don't have enough time to get there. I have to lock myself up somewhere."

"Why can't you just run in the woods?"

"Cause last time Rachel ran in these woods she got shot. So, we're going to lock ourselves up for protection in case someone is hunting us or something."

"What?"

"You heard me, now I got to go."

"Wait. I know a place. Second floor, room 215. No one uses that room at night. Puck found a key to it one day and I have a copy of it. You'll be safe in there."

"Show me."

Santana quickly led Brittany into the room. "How much time do you have?"

"Not…ah," Brittany gasped as the changed started to take over. "Santana get out of here. Now!" Santana runs out the door as the werewolf sheds her clothes as fast as she can. The Latina takes a second to admire the other girl's naked body before slamming the door shut and locking it. She peers through the window on the door and watches as the blonde's body contorts and convulses painfully. She holds her breath until the transformation is over and looks in amazement at the white wolf through the glass. The wolf got up and faced the door making eye contact. And in that moment, Santana felt compelled to go to the wolf. But, her voice of reason kicked in as she fumbled with the key. Fighting, everything in her, Santana left Brittany in the room and headed home.

She heard a sad howl as she walked away. "I'll be there in the morning," the Latina whispered to the empty hallways.

In the room, Brittany's heart was breaking. In that one glance she shared with Santana, she discovered her mate. And watching her walk away was the hardest thing she ever had to do.


	8. Morning After

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 8- Morning After

"Room 215," Rachel mumbled to herself as she searched for the room that Brittany was locked in. She got the information last night from the blonde after they changed. Now, she was looking for the room with a bag of clothes so that her best friend would have some. She wasn't sure exactly how she would get the blonde out of the room without breaking down the door, but she'd figure something out.

"This way, Rachel," Santana called out. The Latina was at school early for the same reason; to find her girl. Well, she wasn't her girl officially, but she wanted to be. She needed to talk to the blonde, and since she locked her in, she had to get her out first.

"Thank you. And thank you for locking her in. I owe you one."

"Not necessary. We're good." The Latina unlocked the door and Rachel headed in to wake the sleeping werewolf.

"Brittany," she whispered. "You got to get up." She nudged the wolf, who let out a low growl at the intrusion to her sleep. The alpha growled and demanded. "Now." Brittany whined, but immediately opened her eyes. "Put these on. Santana and I will be outside."

A couple of minutes later, Brittany emerged from the classroom fully clothed. "Hi," she smiled sweetly, gently kissing Santana. The Latina smiled back and was going to close the gap between them again when Rachel cleared her throat.

"Why don't you guys take this somewhere else," the brunette suggested. "Go get breakfast or something."

"Okay," the blonde smiled dragging Santana away.

"_Clingy much?"_

"_She's my mate, Rachel. I saw her last night in my wolf form and I just knew."_

Rachel smiled at the other werewolf as she and the Latina left the building.

…

"So last night was intense," Santana said after she and Brittany settled down at the diner.

"Definitely."

"And you're gorgeous." Brittany smirked at that comment. "I mean your wolf is gorgeous. Not that you aren't incredibly hot. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Last night changed a lot of things for both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night after I changed, my wolf told me that you were her mate."

Santana froze. "What does that mean?"

"It explains everything. You said that you have feelings for me and that you don't know why, well, here's your answer. You were drawn to me because you are meant to be with me. Now, in reality, it is your choice, but I don't know. I don't think I could walk away from you even if I tried and if you feel what I feel…" Brittany paused. "Last night when you left me, it physically hurt. It's like you rejected me and it tore me apart. And I know that wasn't the case, but…"

"It hurt me, too. Walking away from you was so hard. I needed to be near you. I may not be ready to be with you completely, but I want to. I want to be with you. And I think I'm ready to take the first step."

"And what's that?"

"Brittany, will you be my girlfriend?"

The blonde pushed herself over the table to kiss her mate. "You never had to ask." She kissed her again and growled. "Mine."

Santana bit down lightly on the blonde's lips and then pulled away. "Mine," she laughed.

"As long as you have me, I am," Brittany answered proudly. "I want to take you on a proper date, but I can't tonight, despite it being Friday and date night. It's the last night of the full moon so I'm going to change again. But, I would love to take you out tomorrow night."

"I'd like that."

"And I would like to invite you to dinner tonight at my house with the rest of the family. You already know Rachel, but you're going to need to meet Shelby and my mom if you're going to be with me."

"Your mom? I thought she died in New York."

"My step mom did. My mom lives in Lima. You'll meet her tonight. Don't worry, she'll love you."

"No pressure or anything."

"Of course not; I'm with you."

…

"Quinn," Rachel called as she chased after the blonde.

"Rachel," the blonde acknowledged.

"Who just dropped you off?"

"What? Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, I was reading in the courtyard and saw you. But I need to know who dropped you off from school? Who was in the car?"

"It was my father. Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me, okay?

"Weirdo werewolf," Quinn stated as she walked away.

"Wait," Rachel pleaded as she caught up again. "Your dad was the reason you took the supernatural class, right? As a way to be better educated and protect you from us?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have any other way to protect you? Charms?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"Does he know about me?

"He knows that there are werewolves here now, but I don't think he knows who they are."

"Why haven't you given us up then?"

"I don't know," Quinn answered honestly. "I just can't." With that she walked away and Rachel needed desperately to speak to Brittany and Santana about what she discovered.

…

Lunch was the first time Rachel got to see Brittany and Santana. The alpha quickly pulled them both into an empty classroom to speak to them.

"Santana what do you know about Quinn's dad," the brunette started.

"He's an ass," the Latina griped. "Always very repressive and shit. Won't let Q do anything. Plus he's really religious and superstitious. Why?"

"I'm fairly certain that he was the one that shot me."

"No way," Santana exclaimed.

"Are you sure," Brittany asked.

"I think so," Rachel explained. "I mean I figured that the freak with the anti-supernatural charms probably was the one that shot me, but now after hearing about Quinn's dad I'm more certain of it. I mean it all fits. But, that's not all I realized. Brittany, remember when we found the house with the charms?"

"Our first run in Lima," the blonde responded.

"Well, we found it because I heard a noise and then saw someone that I was unexplainably drawn to. Now, what I've seen with you and Santana, I led to believe that this person could be my mate."

"Okay," Santana drew out.

"I think," the alpha finished, "that it is a possibility that Quinn could be my mate."


	9. Welcome

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 9- Welcome

"Should I be nervous," Santana asked Brittany.

"No. Why?"

"Well, I'm about to have dinner with a family of werewolves. I mean I could end up being dinner here."

"No way. I'm the only one allowed to eat you," the blonde smirked.

"Horn dog."

"Got one part right. Well, kinda. Come on. They'll love you."

Brittany led her mate into the house. She smiled when she saw Rachel sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. The shorter brunette smiled at her.

"Hello Santana," the alpha greeted. "Welcome. Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm good," the Latina replied.

"Relax. Everything is okay. Mom's making London broil with a ton of sides. We're even cooking it more well for you."

"It's not you I'm worried about, Rachel."

"My mom's is cool with everything. And Brittany's mom…well…everything will be okay. You're just going to have to agree to keep a few secrets."

"What do you mean?"

"Hello," Shelby interrupted. "You must be Santana. I'm Shelby, Rachel's mom and Brittany's legal guardian. Dinner's almost ready if you would like to wash up. Just tell Rachel what you would like to drink and she'll go get it. Brittany's mother should be here shortly."

Everyone headed to the kitchen and Rachel brought Santana a water (she insisted that she didn't want anything else). There was a copious amount of food laid out on the table. Shelby prepared two London broils with mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, and a large salad with an array of dressings.

"Do you always have this much food," Santana asked her mate.

Brittany smiled. "There is a little more than usual, but you go to remember we are a bunch of werewolves. We eat a lot."

"Brittany," Sue's voice rung out.

"No way," the Latina whisper. "No possible way."

"Hi mom," Brittany greeted.

"What's sandbags doing here," her mother growled.

"Mom, be nice. Santana is my mate. She's part of this family now."

The elder blonde woman turned to Santana. "You're her mate?"

"Yes," Santana answered firmly. "As much as I tried to fight it I can't. And when she transformed in front of me yesterday I just knew I had to be with her. I feel like I can love her. My feelings just keeping growing and its weird because we haven't even had our first date, yet."

"But, we will," the younger blonde promised. "Tomorrow after the full moon, I'm going to take you to dinner and out for a good time afterward. No pressure to do anything, just you and me hanging out."

"That sounds perfect."

…

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. Afterwards, Brittany took Santana up to her room and they cuddled.

"You have to leave soon, don't you," the Latina asked.

"Yeah, I do," the blonde answered sadly.

"I guess I should go then."

"You don't have to. You can stay here. I like to cuddle afterwards and I would love to wake up with you here."

"Are you sure? I mean I'll be here be myself."

"If you're cool with it, I don't think Rachel or Shelby would have a problem. Like I said at dinner, you're family now."

Santana smiled. "I would love to wake up in your arms."

Brittany kissed her gently. "Your wish is my command."

…

"Can we just get this over with," Brittany huffed as she pulled the cage door shut around Rachel and herself.

"I know this isn't much fun," the alpha explained, "but it's for our own good for now. Quinn's dad might still be out there trying to kill us."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I hate leaving San. It physically hurts to me apart from her, especially now. I want her here with me. I want her to change with me, as wrong as that may be. I need her."

"You know why she can't be here. You already seem to want to change her. We can't risk that. Plus, she will be there for you as much as she can."

"I know I'm being selfish, but it hurts that she's not sharing this with me."

"Maybe one day she can watch."

"Maybe one day she'll be like us."

Rachel swallowed hard. The thought of changing someone, to cursing them to their fate, was terrifying to her. Brittany had no idea how dangerous they were so to her it was no big deal to want to change Santana. The alpha looked to Sue, who nodded in understanding. Someone is going to need to talk to Brittany and Santana, eventually about this.

"Maybe one day," the brunette agreed, "if she chooses it. It is her choice to make."

The young blonde hugged her friend tight, "Thank you."

…

Once the sun came up, Brittany hurried and get dressed so she could head home to Santana.

She quickly slipped into bed and wrapped her arms around her mate.

The Latina stirred, and the blonde pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Morning," Brittany murmured.

"Morning."

"Shh. Go back to sleep. I'm here now."

"Mmm…I missed you."

"Miss you, too. But, I will make it all up to you tonight."

"What's today?"

"Saturday."

"Shit," Santana swore, sitting up. Brittany followed quickly. "I promise Q I'd hang with her tonight."

"It's okay. We'll have dinner and then when we go out we'll take her. Oh, and Rachel, too. She can keep Quinn company and maybe they'll finally hit it off. It might be a good thing if they're mates."

"Where are we going after dinner?"

"I was thinking dancing at a werewolf club, if that's okay."

"Don't they also have sex at those clubs?"

"Yeah, but we can just dance. Nothing has to happen between us until you're ready. And if you're uncomfortable in there we don't have to go."

"No, let's go. And who knows it may be good for Q to unpress her lemon there."

"Great. Now let's go back to sleep. I'm tired."

Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's lips and snuggled into the taller girl. "Sweet dreams, Brit-Brit."

"They will be. You're here now."


	10. Mine

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 10- Mine

"How did you find out about this place," Santana asked Brittany as they drove with Quinn and Rachel to Howler, a werewolf club that was in a nearby town about thirty minutes away.

"We have our ways," Rachel smirked at the Latina.

"Are you sure this is safe," Quinn questioned.

"You'll be fine," Brittany reassured her. "Rachel will keep an eye out for you, and San you'll be with me."

"I'm sure she will," Quinn grumbled.

"I will," Rachel growled. "Whether you believe it or not, I'm not going to just throw you to the wolves."

They parked the car and headed in (Quinn and Santana as Rachel's and Brittany's guests). There were several people dancing on the dance floor, many barely dressed. On the sides and at the tables, there were several couples having sex.

"Should have known that a werewolf club was mostly a sex club," Quinn complained.

"Let loose a little," Rachel pushed. "Look, Santana doesn't mind." She pointed to the Latina that was grinding up on Brittany. Both girls smiled at them. "Come on, let's dance."

"With you? No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're you."

"Hello wolf," a young male werewolf greeted as he walked over to Rachel. "Dance with me?"

Rachel looked back at her blonde companion who was now radiating with jealously. She smirked at the brunette werewolf. "I'd love to."

The alpha allowed the other wolf to lead her away and she began to dance with him. As the songs changed, the other wolf became more and more touchy. He cupped her breasts, grabbed her behind, and slowly caressed her. She felt his aura wash over her and she allowed herself to be seduced by it. She began to rub him through his jean. He smirked, undid his zipper, and pulled out his penis from his pants.

"Do you want this," he asked as he pulled out a condom.

"What do you think," she asked as she kissed him hard. As they kissed, he pulled out a condom and rolled it onto his shaft. Then he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She smirked. She knew that there was a reason that she never wore underwear to a werewolf club. In one thrust, he filled her completely. She wrapped her arms around him to steady herself as he thrusts into her. As she peered over his shoulder she realized that she couldn't find Quinn. Using her own aura to offset his, she looked for the blonde. Finally, she spotted her. Quinn was being ushered to the side tables by a male werewolf.

Rachel saw red. "Stop," she ordered the wolf. Immediately, he ceases his movement inside of her and put her down. She quickly headed over to where Quinn was. "Let her go," she demanded to the other werewolf.

"Fuck off," the wolf swore, not even looking at the alpha.

"Now," Rachel growled. Angrily the wolf spun to face her, his eyes glowing with his inner demon. The alpha met his gaze and allowed her own eyes to glow. Upon contact with Rachel's eyes the other wolf dropped his.

"I'm a purebred. How are you more dominant than me? I know all the purebred families in this area."

"Because I'm more than just purebred. This is my territory. Now leave my friend alone."

He looked into her eyes again and fell to his knees in submission. "My apologies, alpha."

Rachel grabbed Quinn and pulled her away to a quiet spot in the club. "I'm sorry," she apologized to the blonde. "I should have been watching you. You tried so hard to get under my skin and I've let you. I tried to make you jealous and in that respect, I've left you vulnerable. Please forgive me."

"What did he do to me?"

"Nothing yet. I caught him in time."

"But, I felt something. Something from him. Something that drew me to him. And it was almost…"

"Almost what," Rachel asked stepping into the blonde's space.

Quinn took a step closer. "Almost as strong as what draws me to you."

Rachel closed the rest of the gap and kissed her. Quinn kissed her back with all that the girl had. When they broke apart, both girls where left breathless.

"Holy shit," Rachel swore. "I've never had a kiss like that before. And I've kissed a lot of people."

"Okay, I lied," Quinn admitted. "It's nowhere near what I feel for you. Why is that?"

The brunette sighed. "Because there might be more to use than you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We might be mates."

"What?"

"Look, I'll explain more when we get home. Look, there's Santana and Brittany." The alpha pulled the blonde girl towards them. "We're leaving," she informed them. Dutifully, they both followed.

…

"You never answered my question, Rachel," Quinn demanded as she walked into the house. "What does that mean about us maybe being mates?"

"Not yet," Rachel answered leading her up to her room. "Okay. Sorry. I didn't want anyone else to hear, yet. Not that this is much better. If mom or Brit wanted to listen in they could. But, mom's asleep and Brit's…" she smirked. "Brit's in the process of getting her mack on."

"Wait…she's what…you know what? Never mind. I want to know about us."

"I think that there is a chance that you and I might be mates."

"Why?"

"When I first got here, I went for a run in the woods. I heard a noise and saw a girl taking out the garbage in her back yard. I was immediately drawn to her. If I wasn't distracted by Brittany I would probably have gotten a better look at her before she went inside. I tried to get her scent, but was blocked by some magical charms that were set around the property to keep werewolves out. Not much longer after that I was shot around that same yard by a man that I later discovered to be your father. Putting everything together, I might have been drawn to you. And after we kissed I'm almost certain of it."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that we are meant to be together."

"How? Sometimes I can barely stand you."

"I know. And again I'm not sure if we are."

"Is there a way to be certain?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't we do that," the blonde asked.

"Because it's dangerous. And right I'm really tired. Stay with me tonight, no pressure for anything, and we'll see in the morning."

"Okay. I told my family that I was staying over Santana's anyway."

…

"God, San," Brittany moaned as the Latina sucked on the werewolf's clit. As she arched her back to try to get closer, Santana smirked and pulled back, earning a groan from the blonde.

"You teased me all night, Brittany. First our dinner at Breadstix where you came dressed in that same skintight hot outfit that you took me to the club with. Plus, it was a werewolf club. I wanted to jump your bones the minute we got there."

The blonde growled and pinned her mate down on the bed. "I told you that there was no pressure. That we didn't have to do anything." Brittany smirked and kissed her lover as she slid two fingers into Santana.

The Latina gasped. "You really gave me no choice." Santana lifted her head to kiss Brittany who kept up her pace thrusting inside the Latina. "Turn on your side."

The werewolf obeyed and was rewarded when Santana slid two of her fingers inside. Brittany groaned and increased her pace. Both girls began rocking to meet the other girl's thrusts and it didn't talk too long for both to climax.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her mate as they both caught their breath. "I think I love you," Brittany whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

"I think I love you, too."


	11. Test

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 11- Test

"I want to know," Quinn told Rachel in the morning.

"Know what," Rachel played dumb.

"You know what. I want to know if we are mates."

"Are you sure? Because if we know for certain that's basically it. At least that's it for me. Once I know…it'll be you and only you for me. I can't be with anyone else without it tearing me apart. You will still have a choice, of course. But, I heard that even for you it will be really difficult to walk away. Are you ready to possibly commit to forever with me?"

"I need to know, Rachel. I'm drawn to you. I have been since the second I laid eyes on you. And that's why everything that happened between us with Finn and Puck hurt so much. I knew I was losing Finn and I fought so hard against it, because I didn't want to lose him to you. Deep inside, I wanted to be the one lost to you. I hate what you are. I still do in a way. But, I'm growing to accept it. I want to know if this is meant to be."

Rachel kissed her gently. "Okay. Get dressed. I'm going to wake Brittany and Santana. We'll bring them with us."

"Bring them where?"

"To Brittany's mother's house. She has cages in her basement. It'll be safer to do this there."

…

"Mom's upstairs," Brittany informed them after they arrived at Sue's house. Brittany let them all in with her key and headed to see her mother while Rachel led everyone else into the living room. "She's got some work to do. But, she's going to introduce herself to Quinn later. She said she wants to talk to both Quinn and Santana without us."

"Okay," Rachel started. "I'm going to downstairs to lock myself in one of the cages and change. Brit, I'll tell you when I'm done and you can take Quinn and Santana down there. You know what to do if things look like they're going to get out of hand."

After a few minutes, Brittany led Quinn and Santana down to the basement. The room basically looked like a prison. There were no windows. Other than a large refrigerator and freezer all there was in the room was four cages, which looked like prison cells. The only objects on the walls were tranquilizer guns and extra ammo.

"Where is she," Quinn asked.

Brittany pointed to one of the cages. Quinn watched as a black wolf slowly walked to the front of the cell. When the blonde made eye contact with Rachel and she smiled. Unconsciously, she started walking towards the other girl.

"Quinn, stop," Brittany ordered. Rachel turned her head to the other werewolf and growled so low that the two humans wouldn't be able to hear her. The wolf then looked back towards her mate, laid on the ground, and smiled. "Santana, hold Quinn back."

The Latina grabbed the blonde human as Brittany got the trank gun off the wall and aimed it at the alpha.

"Stop," Quinn yelled. "Let me go. Brittany, what are you doing?"

This caught Rachel's attention and the alpha stood and growled angrily at Brittany. The growl was so strong it shook the house. With a quick pop, Brittany shot Rachel with the trank and the wolf fell to the ground.

"Rachel," Quinn cried, finally getting free of Santana's grip. She ran to the cage, and ran her fingers through her mate's fur. "What did you do," she demanded to Brittany.

"She's just sleeping. She's okay."

"What's going on down here," Sue burst in, demanding. "I heard a growl and the house shook. And why is Rachel on the ground?"

"Things got a little out of hand, Mom," Brittany explained.

"Wait, what," Quinn interrupted. "Mom?"

"That's old news, Q," Santana laughed.

"You knew?"

"Later," Sue instructed. "This first. What happened?"

"Quinn wanted to know if Rachel was really her mate," Brittany started. "So she changed and had me take Quinn down her to see. Then things kind of got out of control. Quinn wanted to go to Rachel and seemed to want that, too. Rachel wasn't happy when we wouldn't let her go."

"I can see that. Come on, let's head upstairs. We have a lot to talk about."

"Wait," Santana interjected. "That's it. I mean, I kind of want to see the change. I mean, I did before, but that was through glass and distorted and stuff. I'd like to see Brittany change."

"Do you want a repeat of what just happened," Sue scoffed.

"I won't hurt her, mom," Brittany pleaded. "I'll do it." She immediately headed into one of the other cages, shut the door and stripped. The blonde closed her eyes and let out a low whimper as the change started.

Sue grabbed the tranquilizer gun. She already knew how this was going to end. She looked to both Quinn and Santana who were both watching Brittany with wide eyes. The blonde's bones cracked and contorted. Brittany was very good at covering up the extreme pain that she was in.

Once Brittany finished, the white wolf stood and Santana drifted towards her. But, before the Latina could take a step, the wolf dropped to the ground. Santana rushed to her mate, much like Quinn did with Rachel.

Sue grabbed the darts out of both Rachel and Brittany. "Come on," she ordered the humans. "We have things to talk about."

…

"So," Sue started after ushering both Quinn and Santana into her living room. "As you are both the mates of werewolves, I figured that you should know what you're in for. Firstly, yes Quinn, I really am Brittany's mother. So, yes, that mean I am also a werewolf. In fact, I was the wolf in that video I showed you in class. Now, no one really knows that so we are going to keep that under wraps. Got it?"

"Got it," the blonde confirmed.

"Now. There is a reason that Rachel prepared for the worse with your test. And that reason is because of what happened. What Rachel kind of realized, but what Brittany didn't is that mates are drawn to each other. That means the attraction between the two of you was always there from the moment you met. And the attraction just grows. And it affects both of you. And the only way to be certain of whether or not you're mates is in wolf form. That's how I knew that Brittany's father was not my mate. I loved him and he loved me, but we weren't that perfect pair. But, again, it affects you both. When Rachel or Brittany saw you, they were drawn to you, because their instinct is to make you like them. You're drawn to them, and the fact that they are a wolf is irrelevant, because that's how the wolf wants it. If you had approached them downstairs, your humanity would have been gone. They would have changed you. Rachel would be more likely to stop herself than Brittany would, but clearly Rachel was even caught off guard by this. I'm going to have to talk to Rachel and Brittany about this too, because this is something really hard for them to overcome. I guess my warning to you is this. Prepare yourselves. Because one day they will slip and no one will be there to stop them. One day, you will be a werewolf. Whether it is your choice or not. Either you choose it and they will change you, or one day, they'll just slip and it will happen."

"Maybe it won't," Santana stated. "I mean Brittany has good control."

"No," Sue stopped her. "Rachel has good control. She's an alpha. She's the alpha of the northeast pack and one of the strongest werewolves in the country. Rachel has done things in her past to make her gain more control. Brittany has always had Rachel to hold her back. Brittany's control has never been tested the way Rachel's has. And that's what scares me about my daughter. She doesn't completely know what she's capable of and she doesn't understand the danger she puts you in. For example, going to a werewolf club when you haven't been mated yet. She left you vulnerable to the auras of the other wolves."

"Nothing happened with any other wolves with us," Santana defended.

"It did with me," Quinn added. "Rachel left me alone. But, she saved me."

"But that was her mistake," Sue explained. "Granted, Rachel didn't know completely that you were her mate, but she suspected and never should have left you alone. Everyone is vulnerable to the aura of a werewolf, but other werewolves can protect themselves with their own auras, humans can't. Which is why you both should never have went until after you mated with Rachel and Brittany. Once you mate, the only aura you'll be affected by is your mate's. It's one of the few blessings we have. By mating, you and they are protected from everyone else. Look, I know this is a lot to take in. Why don't you both go downstairs to your mates? They'll be sleeping for another hour at least. I'll be down later to make sure nothing else happens."


	12. Meet The Parents

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 12- Meet the Parents

"Come to dinner at my place tonight," Santana requested.

"Is that an offer or an order," Brittany countered.

"Please."

"Why the sudden push?'

"I want to be with you, totally and completely. And I want my parents to know that I'm going to be taken care of. I'm done worrying them."

"Okay."

…

"I'm sorry about earlier," Rachel apologized to her mate after she got dressed. "I thought there might be a chance that something would happen, but not quite like that. I thought I would have more control than that."

"It's okay," Quinn stated. "I needed to know and now we do."

"Are you okay with this? With us?"

"Surprisingly, I am."

"So I guess that just leaves me with one more question for you."

"What's that?"

Rachel smirked. "Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

The blonde smiled at her. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"You come to dinner with me and my family tonight."

"Name something else."

"Rachel," Quinn scolded.

"Your father shot me, Quinn."

"I'm not going to tell him about that. If I'm going to be with you, I need them to know. I need them to know that I'm dating you otherwise they will try to set me up with every boy that they think is good enough for me."

"Okay," Rachel agreed, kissing the blonde gently. "I'll do this for you."

…

"That dinner was amazing, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez," Brittany complemented.

"Thank you, Brittany," Mrs. Lopez said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Mom, Dad," Santana started, "I have something to talk to you and Dad about." She placed her hand on top of Brittany's. "We have something we'd like to talk to you both about." Brittany squeezed the Latina's hand and smiled at her. "Mom, Dad, Brittany and I are closer than just friends. Brittany is a werewolf and I'm her mate."

"I'm sorry," Mr. Lopez choked. "What did you say?"

"It's true," the blonde explained. "I am a werewolf. I was born into the pack that watches over this region. We recently moved into the area, and when I met your daughter we instantly clicked. This weekend, Santana and I discovered that we're meant to be together and I couldn't have picked a more perfect person to be connected to. I love your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez."

"Please say something," Santana begged.

"What does this even mean," Mr. Lopez asked. "Is this all just a creation of your aura?"

"No," Brittany stated firmly. "Absolutely not. I wouldn't do that and with Santana I can't do that." She looked at her mate and spoke directly to her. "I don't know what it is about you that made my wolf choose you, but I am so happy that it is you. I feel you in my soul and it is the most amazing feeling in the world. I could never hurt you."

"I know," the younger Latina smiled. "Mom, Dad, this is real. And I know it's real because I had werewolves use their auras on me before. It happened back in Florida. What I feel with Brittany is nothing like that. This is real and I love her."

"So," Mrs. Lopez stuttered. "Are you…I mean…have you? Mija, are you a werewolf?"

"No," Santana answered. "I'm as human now as I was when I was born. But, I am tied to her and it is possible that one day I will be. I'm not ready to change day, and I doubt I will be tomorrow. But, I do believe that one day it may be a possibility."

"If she does change," the werewolf explained, "it will be her choice. I won't change her unless it is what she wants. She is too important to me to maybe lose her over something stupid."

"I believe you," Mr. Lopez announced. "I believe that both of you are honest and sincere about this. I do, however, ask that you wait to change her. I would ask you two to wait to sleep together, but I suspect that I may be too late for that. Don't tell if I'm right. I don't think I want to know. But, please, Mija, Brittany, don't make any rash decisions."

Brittany gave Santana's hand another squeeze as both girls smiled at each other.

"We won't, dad."

…

'I can do this,' Rachel thought as she rang the Fabray's doorbell. 'It's just Quinn and her father who tried to kill me. Focus on Quinn, focus on Quinn. Shit, not that much focus.'

"Hey Rachel," Quinn smiled as she answered the door. "Come on in." She lowered her voice, "I didn't know if you needed an invitation or something."

"That's vampires," Rachel laughed. She took a step to come into the house and was met with another invisible barrier. "But, I do need the charm removed."

"What charm?"

Rachel quickly scanned the area and found it hanging from the door. "There it is."

"That silly thing," the blonde asked, taking it down. "This actually works?"

"That it does." She stepped through the doorway. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Come on." Quinn led the werewolf into the family room, where Russell was reading a newspaper and Judy was fixing herself a drink. "Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel," Russell greeted. "Quinn was eager for us to meet. She says you two are really close friends."

"I'd like the think so," the brunette answered. "I mean, I know I just moved here, but Quinn has been a presence in my life since my first day at McKinley."

"Where did you move from?"

"New York, actually. My mother thought the city was too dangerous and wanted to move us to a safer environment."

"Dinner is almost ready," Judy announced. "Why don't we all go into the dining room?"

…

"This is a very delicious roast beef, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel complimented at dinner.

"Thank you, Rachel," Judy smiled sweetly.

"Judy's roast beef is famous," Russell boasted. "She could win a county fair with it. Isn't that right, Quinnie?"

"Yes dad," the blonde answered obediently.

"The Fabrays are a proud bunch," Russell started. "I have a loving Christian wife, and two wonderful daughters. But, enough about our family. What about yours, Rachel?"

"I live with my mom and with one of my best friends. My mom is her legal guardian since her parents died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. A single mother taking care of two children, that must be rough. What happen to your father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My fathers died in the same accident that killed Brittany's parents."

"Wait, fathers? You had more than one?"

"Yes, I had two gay dads," Rachel said sadly. "I miss them."

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave. I will not have my house contaminated by that depravity."

"What," Quinn asked, shocked. "Daddy?"

"Quinn," he yelled. "I will not have you exposed to this abomination."

"Daddy, I'm with her!" Quinn walked over to Rachel and pulled her into a passionate kiss that left them both reeling. "Rachel is my girlfriend."

"Quinnie," Judy cried out.

"I'm with her, mom," Quinn cried. "I'm with her and I'm not going to break up with her because of your beliefs."

"Then you can't be here either, Quinn," Russell barked. "You have thirty minutes to pack your things. I'm setting the timer on the microwave. I want you out by then."

Quinn broke down and cried. Rachel leaned in close to her and held her tight. "Come on," the brunette whispered. "Let's get you packed up."

"Where am I going to go," the blonde sobbed. "I just got kicked out of my home."

"With me. Human or wolf, by being my mate, you are part of my pack. Live with me. I'm not home without you anyway."

Quinn kissed her gently. "Thank you."


	13. Understanding

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 13- Understanding

"Thank you again," Quinn whispered as she crawled into bed with Rachel. "I can't believe that your mom agreed to let us stay in the same room."

"It's not like she had much of a choice," Rachel laughed. "We're mates. We're meant to be together." The brunette kissed the blonde as she hovered over her. Quinn returned the kiss and it gradually got more intense. Everything was fine, until Rachel's hand grazed over Quinn's sex.

"Wait," the blonde said. "I can't…I'm not."

"Shh," the werewolf soothed as she crawled to Quinn's side, spooning her. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything. I'm sorry, I got a little too handsy. It's just my nature. We don't have to do anything until you're ready."

"I'm sorry. It's just too much right now. Other than Puck, I've never let anyone ever touch me. Finn never even got to second base and I dated him for like two years. I'm not ready to have sex again yet."

"It's okay. I'm not going to push."

Quinn leaned back into the brunette and smiled. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

The werewolf smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Fate."

…

"What's wrong," Brittany asked Santana as she cuddled her.

"Nothing," the Latina lied.

"Okay," the blonde said, getting up and leaving.

"Brit, wait," Santana called chasing after her. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

"Then why are you lying to me?"

"Because it scares me. You know how you said downstairs that you can feel me in your soul, well, I can feel you too. And that scares me."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it to you."

"Try."

"Brittany, you're a werewolf. You were born different, special even, though you call it cursed. You have strengths, and powers that most people would dream to have. Feeling someone in your soul is not out of the realm of possibilities for your kind. I'm human. Always have been. And I'm drawn to you. Other than that draw the only other type of magic I've ever felt was when the twins used their auras on me. This is new ground for me. The wolf, your wolf, is slowly changing me. It's preparing me for the day I become like you and that terrifies me. Because I know I'm not ready yet, but I'm becoming more and more okay with changing. It's just hard to let go of my humanity."

"I understand. But, for the record, this is new for me too. I might have some advantages with supernatural experiences, but this is different. A very good different. But, I meant what I said downstairs, I won't change you unless you want it. I promise. Now, I should go. I'm sure that your parents won't be too thrilled with us spending the night together. And it's a school night, so."

The Latina kissed her mate hard. "I love you. Call me later."

"I will. Love you too."

…

"Quinn," Finn said, stopping her in the hall. "Can we talk?"

"What do you want to talk about, Finn?"

"I want to get back together with you. Being with Rachel was a mistake. I should have waited for you. You should have been my first. I'm sorry about what I did and I want to try again."

"That's not happening, Finn."

"We were good together, Quinn. I can be good for you. I know I slept with Rachel, but I can make your first time special, I promise."

"I slept with Puck."

"What?"

"After we broke up. I was upset and I slept with Puck."

"That's okay. I still want to make us work."

"I don't."

"But," he stuttered. And as if on cue, Rachel walked over to Quinn.

"Hey sweetheart," the werewolf greeted, kissing her on the cheek. "I've been looking for you."

"You two," Finn sputtered. "You two are together?"

"This is why we won't work, Finn," Quinn answered sweetly. "I'm with Rachel. And she makes me the happiest I've ever been."

"How is this even fair? My girlfriend and my first are together? You two were at each other's throats fighting over me."

"Finn," Rachel started. "When I went after you was it was never about you. It was always about her. And it still is. Come on, Quinn, let me walk you to class."

"I'd like that," the blonde smiled as they walked off.

"This isn't over," the boy swore as he watched them walk away.

…

"Fuck," Quinn swore, "Rachel, stop." The brunette had managed to get the blonde half naked and far too wet for her liking.

The werewolf groaned as she pulled her lips off one of Quinn's nipples with a pop. She laid her head on Quinn's chest and looked her mate in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," the blonde apologized. "Just not ready yet. I know you're disappointed."

"It's fine," the brunette answered sliding off of her.

"It's not. I want this too, I'm just scared."

"I won't hurt you, Quinn."

"That's not what I'm scared of."

"Then what?"

"Your wolf scares me. I'm the mate to an alpha. How much can you really control it?"

"I do my best."

"But, you've slipped?"

"Before. When I was just a puppy."

"Still. I'm scared of the day, I become a wolf."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rachel said sitting up. "Who said anything about that?"

"Sue warned it that it might happen one day."

"I will never hurt you."

"Not consciously, but it might happen."

"I promise to try my best not to let that happen. Starting now," she promised as she stripped off the rest of her clothes and left the room.

"Wait, where are you going," Quinn called after her.

The werewolf ducked her head back in. "For a run. I'm too turned on right now. If I don't cool down, I'm going to want to jump you and I won't do that."

"Baby, I'm sorry." Quinn followed Rachel halfway down the stairs, forgetting about the fact that she was completely topless.

"It's fine. But, I should go." Rachel ran back to her mate and kissed her before running out the back door and into the forest.

"Quinn," Shelby called, "Maybe you should put some clothes on and join me downstairs."

"Okay."

…

"I wanted to talk to you alone, Quinn," the older woman announced. "I didn't want Rachel to interfere."

"Interfere with what?"

"There are certain things I'm sure that Rachel would rather not tell you, but I think you have a right to know."

"Okay."

"Now, you know that Rachel is the alpha of the northeast pack, but I bet she's never really told you how she became the alpha. She has always been one of the strongest wolves around, maybe even the strongest wolf. Her dad, Leroy, he was alpha of the pack for a long time, because he was the strongest wolf in the pack. I do believe that if Leroy hadn't had died, Rachel still would have taken over as alpha, just a few years later. Rachel's been through a lot, so her strength is astounding. But, I don't know how long that control can last."

"What are you saying?"

"I know you want to wait to have sex, but you can't keep pushing her and then denying her. She will slip if you continue to do that. Especially if you do that in the wolf heat. The less she has to fight herself the better it will be in the long run. Other packs know how strong she is, and they are just waiting for her to really screw up so they can take over her territory. My pack alpha in particular wants her to screw up more than any other."

"Your pack alpha? You mean Rachel's not…"

"No. I petitioned Leroy to move into this territory for college. I wanted to be on Broadway more than anything and my sister, the alpha, was totally against that. She is not a fan of me in general since she is only marginally more dominant than me. But, she had to let me go for school. But, I never wanted to return to my pack after college. I petitioned to sever ties with my pack and join this one, but she denied it. If she really wanted to she could pull me back into our pack territory. I knew Leroy and his partner, Hiram, were looking for a surrogate to have a baby, so I volunteered knowing full well that if I had a child in this pack my pack wouldn't be able to pull me out if I had some sort of custody. They chose me, obviously, and it was an easy choice. There aren't too many feral werewolves out there. And a child with three feral parents is unheard of. Well, when my pack found out I was pregnant with a child from another pack, they weren't happy. My family has been invited over here to meet Rachel, but my sister didn't allow any of them to go. She hates the idea of my daughter and she knows that Rachel is more dominate than her and that scares her. By birthright, Rachel could take over my pack as well. I don't believe she ever will, but she could."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"You're her mate. You are going to need the full story of her life. There is more to tell you about her, but that's up to her to tell you. But, I can assure you that you compliment her perfectly. Fate is a powerful thing. Although, if fate didn't bring you together, I imagine you both would have ended up together anyway. Welcome to the family, Quinn." The older woman embraced the blonde who hesitantly hugged her back.

…

"Baby," Rachel called as she walked back into her bedroom that she shared with her mate.

"Come here," Quinn requested.

The brunette climbed into bed and was immediately met with the blonde's lips attached to hers. Quinn rolled over so that she was on top of the werewolf, that's when Rachel realized that her mate was completely naked. "What are you doing," Rachel asked.

"I changed my mind. I'm ready. I want you, Rachel."

Quinn pushed the brunette down and continued to kiss her while caressing her breasts. Rachel moaned and reached for her mate's breasts as well. Upon contact, Quinn immediately stopped her movements on Rachel and moaned. The werewolf flipped the blonde over and began to kiss a trail down to the blonde's breasts.

Then Quinn's nerves started to flare up again. She did really want to have sex with Rachel, but every time she got close she froze up. She knew the reasons why sex with Rachel would be good for them, but the same it terrified her. She wanted to have sex to cement their bond and to progress their relationship. But, that was the same thing that scared her. She knows how having Brittany and Santana having sex changed Santana. The wolf is slowly changing Santana, and Quinn fears that after sex with Rachel the wolf will change her, too. The blonde took a deep breath. The benefits seem to outweigh the negatives. Before she could change her mind, she plunged two fingers into Rachel.

The werewolf howled and sucked more fervidly on Quinn's breasts as moved her hips in time with the blonde's thrusts. Quinn cried out at the increased in pleasure, and Rachel bit down gently on the blonde's nipple as she came.

"Fuck," Quinn called out. "Rach, let go."

Immediately the werewolf got up off of the blonde's breasts. "I'm so sorry."

Quinn quickly examined her breast. "It's okay. It was just too much pressure."

"Are you sure? Do you want to continue?"

"Are you kidding? Rach, I'm soaked for you."

The brunette smirked at her mate before diving in between her legs. Quinn gasped and squirmed which pushed Rachel to continue sucking and nibbling on her clit. Rachel eagerly inserted two fingers into Quinn and it didn't take long for the blonde to come.

"That…you…amazing," Quinn smiled.

Rachel cuddled her mate. "Why the change of heart?"

"I spoke to your mother. I realized you are worth tying myself to completely, and I didn't want to wait any more to do it."

"Don't be freaked out, Quinn, but, I'm falling in love with you."

"I won't be. Because I think I might be too."


	14. Mistake

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 14- Mistake

"We shouldn't do this," Rachel said as Quinn kissed down her collarbone. "It's the moon fever."

The blonde laughed. "Isn't that even more reason to do it? I'm horny and you're extra horny." Quinn continued kissing the brunette neck and quickly pulled off her own shirt.

"Quinn, this isn't a good idea," Rachel stated, staring at her mate's breasts.

Quinn pulled off Rachel's shirt and pushed the werewolf onto the bed. "I know you want this." She quickly stripped off the reminder of her and her mate's clothes and dove between her legs.

Rachel whimpered as Quinn's tongue worked magic on her. It felt good, but the werewolf felt her own dark urges taking over. Every fiber of her being wanted to change Quinn. She dug her fingers into her palms and hoped that would be enough to help her gain her control back. She gave into the pleasure and finished quickly, bucking and moaning Quinn's name. Not wasting any more time, the brunette flipped Quinn onto her back and began kissing and sucking down the blonde's collarbone.

"Ow, Rachel," Quinn yelled. Rachel pulled back from the blonde's neck and noticed a deep bite mark that was bleeding a little.

"Oh my God, Quinn," the brunette apologized, pushing down with her hand to stop the bleeding. "I'm so sorry." Seconds later, Quinn's body goes limp under Rachel's hands. "Oh God," the werewolf panicked. "Mom! Help! Please!"

…

At hearing her daughter's call, Shelby immediately raced towards the brunette's bedroom.

"Rachel," she called. "What's wrong?"

"Quinn," the younger girl cried. The blonde was passed out naked on the bed underneath her naked daughter.

"You wore her out?"

"No, I accidently bit her and she was bleeding and when I tried to stop the bleeding she passed out."

"Was there a lot of blood?"

"No, just a little."

Shelby took another look at the scene in front of her. She had to decide quick if this was a hospital matter or a wolf matter. She looked closely and then the answer hit her.

"Did you use both hands to stop the bleeding, Rachel," she asked.

"No. Why?"

"Then why is there blood on your other hand?"

Rachel looked at her hand and saw some blood was smeared on it around the indentations from her nails. "No," the alpha swore.

"Did you try to do anything to control the fever besides sex?"

"No."

"Then you most likely know what happened, don't you?"

"I didn't…I couldn't…I couldn't have changed her."

"Looks like you did. We can't be certain until she wakes up though."

"I don't understand. I mean it's possible that I mixed our blood accidently, but why is this happening like this? Why did she pass out?"

Shelby exhaled and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Because she's dying. Or at least her humanity is dying. The demon is taking over and the wolf is being born. In two days from now on the full moon, it will break free."

"I need to undo this."

"Rachel, you know you can't. It's like a virus, once it's in her bloodstream it never goes away."

"I want to fix this."

"There is nothing to fix. It was only a matter of time before you slipped anyway."

"You knew this would happen?"

"My baby girl," the older wolf started. "For an alpha you still have a lot to learn. With a human mate, it's almost inevitable for a werewolf to slip and change them. It was bound to happen. And I figured you would slip first because you're too busy worrying about everyone else that you often forget to take care of yourself. Take this time for example. It's the full moon fever. You clearly weren't having sex as much as you should and I'm betting that you didn't drink any animal blood to sate the demon either. You were primed to go into blood lust. And you did. Luckily, you only took a little, but you failed to realize that you yourself were bleeding. Your judgment was clouded by your lack of control, and you didn't even realize it. Now, stay with your mate. She's going to need you."

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know. Probably morning." The alpha sighed and Shelby just kissed her forehead. "Be there for her, she's going to need you."

…

"Good morning," Quinn cooed, kissing Rachel deeply.

The brunette quickly woke up and responded to her mate. She pulled the blonde on top of her and continued to kiss her.

When Quinn finally pulled away, she straddled the alpha with a smirk. She felt a heat run through her body as she ran her hands down Rachel's body. "I want you," she said staring straight into her mate's eyes.

Suddenly, Rachel gasped. She felt the heat from a werewolf aura enter her body and watched as Quinn's eyes began to glow. Her mother was right; she changed Quinn. The alpha grabbed the blonde's hands to get her to cease all advances. "Quinn, we need to talk about last night."

The blonde sighed as she rolled off Rachel. "It's okay, Rach. There was no harm in that bite."

"Yes, there was," Rachel answered as she got up from the bed. "Quinn, I need you to sit down when I tell you this, because I don't think you're going to like what I'm going to say."

"You're breaking up with me."

"What? No. Never. But, I did do something last night. After I bit you I tried to stop the bleeding with my hand, but I didn't realize that my hand was bleeding too. When I tried to help you, I unintentionally mixed our blood."

"Okay?"

"Quinn, I changed you."

Immediately, the blonde's expression changed to one of pain and confusion. "You couldn't…no…you didn't."

"Last night, you passed out afterwards. I changed you. Take a look in the mirror. Your eyes are glowing. And you being on top of me this morning, you're feeling the moon heat. You are a werewolf now. When you passed out your body was changing. It's done and I wish I could take it back or stop it but I can't." Rachel paused and waited for the blonde to respond. She got nervous when her mate said nothing. "Quinn, please say something."

"How can you do this to me?"

"It was an accident."

"Still…I can't even look at you right now."

"Quinn, please…"

"Can you get rid of this heat I'm feeling? Is there any other way besides sex?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to do that."

"Okay…"

"I'm getting dressed. I'll do what I have to, but I'm mad at you."

"I know. I'll meet you downstairs."

…

"Quinn, are you okay," Shelby asked as the blonde entered the living room.

"I'm a werewolf," the girl grumbled.

"I know. I suspected that Rachel did accidently change you last night, but I was certain the minute you came down here. Your aura is killing me here." She turned her head towards the kitchen. "Rachel, are you making Quinn a smoothie?"

"Yes, mom," the younger brunette called out.

"Make one for me, too. And Brittany too just to be on the safe side."

"A smoothie," Quinn asked. "A smoothie is what's going to stop this heat?"

"It's what's inside the smoothie that will help you."

"Which is?"

"Better you don't know until you finish it," Rachel answered handing a smoothie to Quinn and her mother.

Rachel headed back into the kitchen to make another two smoothies as Quinn and Shelby started theirs. When the brunette finished she headed upstairs to give Brittany her smoothie and locked herself in her bedroom while Quinn and her mother talked.

"Wow," Quinn said after she finished it. "That did help. So what was in it?"

Shelby sighed, knowing full well that this conversation was not going to well. "Before I tell you, you need to keep in mind that you are a demon, now. During the full moon fever there are two ways to dull the ache. The first, you know, is through sex. However, heavy masturbation will help a bit too, but straight up sex is better. And a lot of it. The second way and the easiest way to completely stop the heat is to satisfy the demon. And to do that you need blood. That's what was in the smoothie; a small amount of pig's blood."

"Oh my God," Quinn yelled as she ran to the bathroom.

"Quinn, stop," Shelby called as she followed the girl. "It wasn't a lot. You didn't even taste it. I doubt you even had a tablespoon of it. You're new. You would barely need any to offset the fever. The rest of us need more than you. You'll be okay, you just need to get used to this."

"I drank blood. Like I'm some sort of animal."

"You are. You are a werewolf. You're not human anymore. You need to accept that. I know you've only found out, but tomorrow you will change and we need to prepare you for that. This wasn't planned and I'm sorry it happened, but it did. And the more you fight me and reject Rachel the harder it will be for you. We can help you; you just have to trust us. How do you feel right now?"

"Disgusted."

"Besides that? Any discomfort from the fever?"

"No."

"See. And your aura's gone for now. The blood took care of it for you. We'll teach you to control it yourself, but in the meantime, we will all help you. I promise."

"I'm sorry," Quinn sobbed.

Shelby pulled the blonde up into a hug and mentally called out to her daughter. Quinn immediately jumped into her mate's arms and the alpha led the girl to her room.

"I'm sorry," the blonde apologized again.

Rachel kissed the top of the girl's head. "No. I am."

…

"How do you feel," Rachel asked Quinn gently.

"Sleepy."

"Well silly, you just woke up from a nap. But, seriously, Quinn, how do you feel?"

"Scared, confused, and still a little angry."

"I'm sorry."

"I know it wasn't completely your fault. It was what you are programed to do. But, it still hurts. Not the bite, but everything behind it. The change that I'll experience that I know you've been trying to hide from me. You never changed in front of me, because it hurts and you don't want me to see that."

"How did you know?"

"Brittany changed in front of me. And Sue's mentioned it."

"I never wanted this to happen."

"I know."

"Can you ever forgive me for this?"

"I already have, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

…

"Quinn," Rachel called the next day. "It's time."

"I don't want to," the blonde whispered.

"I know. But, it's going to happen. We just have to be prepared for it."

They got into the car and drove to Sue's house where everyone was waiting for them. They headed into the basement and enter the cage that Brittany was in.

"We're changing here," Quinn asked.

"It's a safety precaution," the alpha explained. "We're been changing here since your father shot me. We'll change outside the cage eventually, but for now we will be in here. It's going to happen soon, we should probably start stripping."

"Stripping?"

"Yeah, we don't change with our clothes on. Unless we don't want to keep our clothes. They'll get all ripped up in the change or worse, we'll get caught in them."

Quinn lowered her voice. "You want me to take off my clothes in front of Brittany and your mom. And worse, Coach Sylvester."

"Baby, look around. They already took theirs off in front of you. I know this all seems strange, but this is the world we live in. I could help you take off your clothes if you like."

"No," the blonde said sternly. "If you take off my clothes it may lead to other things that I don't want to do with you in front of your pack."

"It's your pack, too."

Quinn smirked as she began to take off her clothing. When she and Rachel both finished stripping, the alpha took their clothes outside the cell and locked them in, placing the keys within her human arm's reach.

"So when's this going to….ah," Quinn screamed as the change started.

"_Just go with it and breathe," _Rachel coached. _"It will be over before you know it."_

"Hurts," the blonde growled.

"_I know. But, don't try to talk with your mouth, it will only make it worse as your vocal chords change. Talk with your mind."_

"_How?"_

"_You're already doing it. Just keeping breathing. It's almost over."_

Quinn closed her eyes and after a few minutes the pain went away. She opened them and saw Rachel in her black fur staring right at her.

"_You're absolutely gorgeous," _the alpha exclaimed. _"But, I already knew that. You're perfect."_

The blonde looked down at her light gray furred paws and smiled softly. _"I did it."_

Rachel trotted over to her mate, lay down beside her and licked her cheek. _"You did. I love you, Quinn. Please don't ever forget that."_

"_Mine," _Quinn replied as she nudged her head into her mate's fur. _"My mate. My love."_

Rachel just smiled until a low whine broke out behind them.

"_Are you two going to cuddle all night or can we play," _Brittany asked.

The black wolf nudged the new gray wolf. _"Let's go play with Brit before she starts crying."_

"_I would not cry….much."_

Both wolves snorted and rose to celebrate the night with their friend.

…

"Finn," Russell called as he found the tall teen at his door. "Quinn, isn't here."

"I know," the boy interrupted. "I came here to talk to you. It's about Quinn and her new girlfriend, Rachel."

"I know all about Rachel."

"Including that she's a werewolf."

The older man froze for a second. "Come on in. I think we have some things to discuss."


	15. Hunting

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 15- Hunting

"I can't believe that you talked Rachel into letting us change outside today, Quinn," Brittany smiled as she stripped off her clothes.

"It is the last day of the full moon," Quinn explained. "She owed me one good run."

"Hey," the alpha defended. "I still think this is a bad idea, so I'm taking precautions. Santana is nearby and protected by charms. If anything happens, she'll be here to get help. But, we have to get ready, because here comes the moon."

…

Russell was on a mission. When Finn told him that his daughter was dating a werewolf, he knew that he had to face his fears and hunt them to save his daughter. He couldn't have those wolves corrupting her any longer. He searched for the wolves all night last night with no luck. So far, tonight hadn't been much better. It was almost sunrise and he hadn't spotted any wolves yet.

Finally, he heard a howl and smiled. He quickly went towards the sound.

…

"Brit, stop," Santana called from inside her car. "I know you want me out there with you, and I do too, but I can't. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye out for Quinn's dad." The wolf whined. "Don't look at me like that. Go play. I'll be here when you get back."

Brittany pouted and walked off, while Santana lay back down in her car. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang. She knew what that meant. She needed to get help. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and pressed three numbers.

She listened until she heard the operator prompt her. "911, where is your emergency?"

…

"Damn," Russell swore as he missed. He saw a flash of white fur and quickly tried to figure out where it was going. He knew that the gunfire may have alerted other wolves to him, but he had to save his daughter. And to do that, he had to kill Rachel. And to save himself, he had to kill her pack. Because surely, they would never let a member of the pack die unavenged. He needed to wipe them out.

He shot again only this time there was a low whimper that erupted after. He got one. He headed over to the sound of the whimper and found the white lying down with a graze on its side, whimpering in pain. Now, the Fabray man was glad that he invested in silver bullets. He bets that if it was a regular metal one, the wolf would have still run away.

He heard heavy footsteps close in and he knew the other wolves would be getting close.

"Mr. F," Santana screamed. "No!" She quickly rushed to her mate and got between the wolf and the gun wielding man.

"Get out of the way!"

"I won't let you hurt her!"

Angrily, he used his shotgun to push the Latina, who was knocked unconscious when her head hit the ground. The wolf growled and tried to get up and reach the other girl, but it was no use. Brittany wasn't strong enough to move. The silver that cut her severely weakened her.

Russell cocked the gun again in Brittany's direction, but before he could get off the killing shot, he felt a big weight on his back and a searing pain in his neck. The man fell to the ground under the weight and pain as the black wolf growled on top of him. Thinking quick, Russell grabbed his other concealed weapon, a silver knife and slashed at one of her paws.

Rachel dropped in pain and Russell used the opportunity to roll her off his back. He crawled up and swiped at her again, nicking her across one of her front legs.

Quinn felt her mate weaken and it was killing her. The gray wolf finally stepped out of hiding and growled loudly at her father.

"Another one," he swore. "How many of you fuckers are there?"

The gray wolf crept closer to her father, but was immediately stopped by the alpha.

"_Quinn, go back. I don't want him to hurt you," _Rachel yelled to her.

"_I don't want him to hurt you,"_ the blonde girl replied.

"_I don't care what happens to me. I'm going to keep you safe."_ Rachel gathered her strength and got up as Russell targeted his daughter. The alpha bit hard into his thigh and tried to tear at the flesh, but with her limited strength, it wasn't as effective as she intended. But, it did turn the man's attention back on Rachel.

But, neither girl realized that the moon had gone until Quinn howled in pain at the change. Russell scrambled to his gun and pointed it at the two changing wolves. He watched in horror, unable to turn away, as the gray wolf became his daughter. Quickly, he turned and pointed the gun at Rachel.

"You did this to her," he sneered, cocking his gun.

"Daddy, don't," Quinn cried. "Please."

"How can you ask me that after she did this to you? She took what she wanted from you and now I lost you. Let me save you."

The blonde rushed over to her mate and covered the brunette's aching body with her own. "No, daddy. I love her. I won't let you do this."

"Then you no longer are a daughter of mine," he answered pointing the gun at Quinn.

"No," the alpha called as she threw her body over the blonde's. Rachel screamed in pain as the silver bullet pierced her side.

Russell took aim again, when sirens quickly flooded the area. "Drop the weapon," a police officer demanded. "We have you surrounded."

The man froze, contemplating shooting again at his daughter, but decided against it. He figured there was no way for him to get a second shot in without getting shot himself. He placed his shotgun on the ground and put his hands on top his head.

Police officers rushed the area, two headed towards Russell to arrest him while others headed towards Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana.

"I'm okay," Quinn yelled as the officers and EMTs approached her. "Go to her," she pointed to her mate. She's been shot.

"Silver," Rachel mumbled. "Get…out…now."

"We need to get the paramedics over her now," one of the EMTs called out. "We have silver poisoning."

Quinn grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand. "I got you, baby."

"Don't…touch…burns," the alpha stammered.

"Mam," the paramedic started. "We need to take her."

"I won't leave her," the blonde stated firmly.

"We need to get the silver out as soon as possible if we are going to save her. And you have to be checked out, too."

"But…"

"Q…go," the alpha ordered weakly.

Quinn cried as the EMTs led her away. She could feel her mate fading quickly and she didn't like it one bit.

…

"Brittany! Brittany," Santana called as she regained consciousness.

"I'm right here," the blonde werewolf answered, grabbing her hand.

"How is everyone?"

"Rachel's hurt bad. Quinn's okay."

"And you?"

"I think I'm going to need stitches. And it burns from the silver, but it didn't get in my blood enough to do any real damage. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. And dizzy."

Brittany pulled her mate in close to her. "I got you."

"Ow," Santana mumbled as she was moved. The Latina checked where she felt the pain and noticed a decent sized gash on her left shoulder and a big gash on her right leg. "I must have gotten cut in the fall."

"Sanny," the werewolf started.

"I'm okay. Where were you shot?"

"This side," Brittany gestured towards her right. Santana quickly placed her fingers at her mate's wound and coated them with the blonde's blood. "What are you doing?"

"I'm ready," Santana answered as she dipped her fingers into her wound and lost consciousness again.

Brittany held her close until they were separated by the EMTs and taken to the hospital.


	16. Confessions

Title: Blood On The Moon

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: When werewolf pack mates, Rachel and Brittany are forced to move to Lima, they find new challenges with living in a small town and love.

Pairings: Faberry/Brittana. Minor Fuinn, Puck/Santana, Finchel, Puck/Brittany

Chapter 16- Confessions

"Brittany," Santana called out as she regained consciousness. She felt a light squeeze on her hand as her mate came into view.

"I'm here," Brittany smiled at her. "We're both okay."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. Doctors were concerned because they thought you might have a concussion. I wasn't worried though. I could feel that you were okay."

"What about you? You were shot?"

"I was grazed. I just got a few stitches. Rachel was shot though."

"How is she?"

"Pulling through. Quinn's a wreck."

"If it was you I would be too."

"Santana," the blonde started. "I have to ask. You remember that you turned yourself into a werewolf last night, right?" The Latina nodded. "Why?"

"Because I'm ready. Because last night, while you were getting shot at all I wanted to do was find you and see if you were okay. If I was a werewolf, I wouldn't have needed to go out and look for you."

"I get that. But, because you weren't there we all got out okay. Although, I don't know how you got as big a response as you did to the woods."

Santana smirked. "I might have embellished a little bit on what was happening. But, I knew it was going to get bad quick."

"I love you," the blonde smiled kissing her mate.

"I love you, too."

…

"Oh thank god," was the first thing that Rachel heard as she woke up.

"Quinn," the alpha mumbled.

"You're lucky that you're hurt otherwise I'd hit you," the blonde yelled at her. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I couldn't let him hurt you."

"So I had to watch him hurt you instead? Do you how much it hurt watching you get shot or worse, feeling you dying?"

"I'm sorry that I scared you and if I had to do it all over again…I'd do it exactly the same."

"Rachel!"

"I'm sorry, Quinn. But, I love you. You're my pack, but more importantly you are my mate. There is no way, I would ever let something happen to you and be able to live with that. I love you too much. You're worth more than my life."

"But that's not true. I was willing to sacrifice for you. But, you took the bullet anyway."

"Because I can't let you. It goes against every instinct I have."

"It still hurts, Rachel!"

"I know. And I'm sorry, but I could never let it be any other way."

"We're never going to get anywhere on this are we?"

"Probably not," the alpha stated. "Agree to disagree?"

"I want to hug you but I'm afraid I'll hurt your side."

"I'll risk it. Come here." The blonde quickly climbed into bed with her mate. "I love you."

Quinn kissed Rachel gently. "I love you, too."

…

"Babe," Quinn cooed. "Are you really sure that you want to come back to school? It's only been a couple days since you got out of the hospital."

"Quinn," the alpha started. "I'm okay. I need to be here."

"Why? You nearly died from silver poisoning and trauma, no one would blame you for staying home a bit longer."

"Regardless whether they blame me or not, I can't. I'm an alpha. I can't be weak. And I'm already looked at as such."

"Why?"

"Because another alpha has to take care of the vampire problem in New York. They won't let me because I'm too young. And I already know that the minute I turn 18, I will probably have quite a few alphas challenge me to take over my territory because it's bigger than most. I need to look strong. The stronger I look, the less likely someone will try to take over and combine the packs."

"But, you're strong. Shelby believes it and I see it."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to take that risk. I'm going to push myself and I'm going to be ready for when it happens."

"Okay," the blonde said as she placed a gentle kiss on her mate's lips. "Let's go to class."

…

"Welcome back, alpha," Sue greeted as Rachel entered the classroom.

"Thank you," the brunette acknowledged before taking her seat.

Sue took a deep breath. She didn't want to do this, but with all of the things her pack went through in the past few months made her realize that she needed to do it. She needed to step up and help her pack be stronger. And what she was about to do was take her first step.

"Listen up, class," the blonde woman started. "I have an announcement to make. There is a reason that I know so much about the supernatural and especially werewolves."

"_Sue," _Rachel interjected. _"What are you doing?"_

"_What has to be done,"_ the teacher replied. "The truth is that I am a werewolf. I was born this way and Rachel is actually my alpha. But, we are more than just a pack, we're a family. Rachel and my daughter, Brittany, are like sisters." There was a collective gasp at that statement. "Yes, Brittany is my daughter. I find it interesting that you all find it more shocking that I'm Brittany's mother than a werewolf."

"With all due respect, Coach Sylvester," Kurt stated. "Most of us are just surprised that you could give life to someone so nice. No offense, but you're kind of a bitch…only now we know that you're literally one. Which actually kind of makes a lot of sense."

"Noted, porcelain. Now on to the lecture."

…

After class Rachel went up to Sue. "I'm proud of you," the alpha smiled.

"I'm learning to accept what I am. You all have been through so much in the past few months and I haven't really been there to help share the burden. But, I'm ready to. I'm ready to admit what I am and learn how to be better. After all, one day you will probably head back to New York and take everyone with you. I have to learn to be in a pack if I'm ever going to come with you, too."

"You mean it? You'd leave Ohio?"

"I came to Lima to run away from the pain of losing the man I loved. But, in running away I lost the one person that I truly loved the most. Now that I have her back, I can't just let her go. I meant what I said in class. You, me, Brittany, Quinn, Santana, and Shelby; we're family."

"We most certainly are, Aunt Sue," Rachel said as she hugged the older werewolf.

End.

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait for the ending. I just finished up with my busy season at work and I got a little bit ahead of myself with posting, had to catch up on writing. I have some ideas for a sequel if anyone is interested. It would involve two storylines- one with Rachel's mother's pack and the other with the wolves that raped Santana. If you're interested let me know. I love reviews, so please send them my way and tell me what you think.**


End file.
